Erastes no more
by SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool
Summary: Sequel to Erastes, Harry was forced into an erastes contract with Lucius but it ended with a pregnancy. Now free of the contract and in love, they try and work out married life and fatherhood. slash, mpreg HP/LM, HG/DM RL/SB
1. the wedding

Christmas Eve that year was definitely a unique occasion. It was not the normal family function. After dinner it was time for the bachelor parties though Harry's would be spent with his brothers at the Burrow. Being four months pregnant reduced how wild he could get.

Sirius bent and kissed his head. "You're sure cub you don't mind your dad and me going? We should be at your party with you."

Harry shook his head. "Go. My fiancé needs some people at his party besides you know I need you to keep an eye on him over there."

Laughing Lucius came over and pulled his fiancé into a long tender kiss. He had assured Harry he had not needed a bachelor party and felt guilty since Harry could not. Harry had told him he wanted Lucius to go and have some fun and that he would enjoy his evening with the guys.

Severus came over. "Don't worry we will make sure that he will not have too much fun. I won't be offering him a hang over potion for tomorrow."

Harry shook his head. "He can have some fun, and I'd rather he not stumble over our vows tomorrow. Play nice Sev."

Harry's dads, Severus, Draco, Stephen, Filius, and a few co-workers were taking him out drinking tonight. Lucius had Draco and Severus standing for him the next day and Harry had asked Luna and George. Hermione had assured him she was not hurt. She knew how much Harry had come to rely on Luna and the twins. The twins had flipped a coin to decide who would stand with him. As the ring witness was usually of the same gender George would do it, Draco for his dad.

Harry kissed Remus on the cheek. "Make sure my father and fiancé both make it home in one piece. I need the two of you to walk me down the aisle tomorrow."

Remus knew he was considered the reasonable one. "I promise they won't walk in front of the Knight Bus or anything. There will be a wedding tomorrow."

There was a time in his life that he had never imagined having family at the wedding but he would. The Weasleys of course, Luna but now his dads as well. His dads would be escorting him down the aisle as the junior partner. And since George was doing the ring part Luna had offered to carry Lara down the aisle. Harry had refused to allow his sister now to have a part in this. Lara was flower girl though that was not common in wizarding weddings but Lucius thought it sweet.

Hermione and Luna, the Weasleys and a few of his friends were there for the party like Neville and Blaise. "Gran thought this was a bit mad."

Harry smiled and was so grateful that they came."I hope your families don't mind me stealing you tomorrow. It means a lot you guys were coming "

They all laughed and assured him that many of their families celebrated Christmas Eve anyways and those who had not normally, had been willing to change. They all encouraged their children to be at their friend's wedding even if on Christmas day.

Harry looked at Molly who brought in cider for them. "You really will not tell me anything about the wedding tomorrow?"

Molly shook her head. "Your fiancé has gone to a lot of trouble to make tomorrow special for you as possible Harry. Just enjoy it."

The first time that Lucius had married he had a wedding with hundreds of guests, most of them were friends of his parents. It had been a social event, not anything for Lucius or Narcissa who had barely even known each other. There would only be a few dozen guests, friends of both grooms, mainly just the guests of their bachelor parties and a few others like Jack, Harry's mentor in diving And Lucius was making sure it was the dream wedding for both of them. He wanted to make sure that it would be a day Harry would never want to forget or would.

Fred clapped him on the back. "You know I am putting on some fireworks for the two of you. That is the only clue you get."

Harry smiled. "I'd love that Fred. They were always one of my favourite products you two came up with."

The brothers had all given Harry a hard time e had not asked them all to be in his wedding party but they were just joking. Unlike when Charlie had married, his husband did not have many close friends to stand with him and they settled on two. Charlie and Oliver had assured him they understood his choices. Oliver was of course there with his husband. Harry was not the only pregnant one. Oliver was eight months pregnant with his and Charlie's first child. The rest of their original quidditch team would be at the wedding but the girls had not come this evening as they were home with their families.

Oliver came over to him. "Though we considered changing out mind when you chose neither of us as a witness for your wedding we have a wedding gift."

Charlie nodded. "When this little one enters the world we'd like you and Bill to serve as godfathers to our son when he comes in a few weeks time here."

They had served as witnesses for the wedding and Harry should not have been surprised but he was. He was definitely honoured. He considered both me to be older brothers and had definitely considered both as possible witnesses. But since he had too many to choose from he had gone for two he had needed through this all.

Harry hugged them both. "You know I am so honoured. Just make sure this little man does not enter the world before I return from my honeymoon please."

Oliver smiled. "You are going for just over a week and I am not due for a month. I promise there is little chance you will miss his grand entrance."

Lucius and Harry had been considering many options for godparents for their first born and had settled on each choosing one though they had not told anyone their choice anymore then the gender of the baby yet. Like his witnesses for Harry his choice was not simply friendship or brotherhood for had far too many to choose from between Draco and the Weasleys, Hermione ad Luna. His choice truly was someone who had been there for him through a lot.

Harry looked down at his belly. "This little one at least has relented on their daddy in the past two weeks. I might enjoy my own wedding dinner."

Fleur smiled."None of the odd cravings have hit yet have they? Good because the rest of us might want to enjoy your wedding feast as well."

There may have been no drinking but there was a great deal of laughter and smiles that night and when Harry headed for bed he knew just how lucky he was. He had family all around him and would have them by his side as they wed tomorrow.

Harry looked out the window before he headed for bed.. "Mum and dad I hope you know you're with me in my heart tomorrow. I have my dads but you as well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Accompanied by is brothers Harry made his way to the manor the next day but straight in the floo into his bedroom to dress. Lucius had left strict orders that Harry was not to see or know anything till the wedding. Harry was using his official bedroom from last Christmas, for the last time. The master suite officially would be his soon.

Draco appeared in the door as he was dressing in the beautiful dark green robes."Father sent me with this to give you. And he thanks you for the new chain."

Harry smiled and hugged Draco. "Thank you for being a part of this even if as your dad's witness and not mine."

Draco smiled and returned the hug. "You're my brother and soon to be stepfather. And that little one means as much to me as you and dad. Of course I am."

Harry had never thought when Draco had found out about them that he would accept it but it had brought them closer. Draco would never call him dad but he had accepted Harry was his stepfather long ago and this baby as his sibling as well. They both thought it funny that Harry would be grandfather to Draco's kids though.

Draco pointed at the box."Open it. Father wanted to know if you liked it or not. He knew your fathers had given you cufflinks for the ceremony."

Harry nodded, a beautiful set of lion head cufflinks he was now wearing. He opened the box and smiled. "It's beautiful. Tell your dad I will wear it"

Though he knew Harry was not much for jewellery he had a small pendent made that he knew was simple enough Harry would wear. It was a small hoop of ivory formed from a lion and a snake for him and Lucius. There was a perfect round emerald the color of his eyes in the center but there was a backing to the stone and he saw on the flat back there was an inscription.' To the love of my life, my heart and soul, may today be the start of a life time of love and tears of joy.'

Draco saw his tears. "I think that was the reaction dad was hoping for. I need to go to his side. See you soon brother."

Harry hugged him. "Thanks Draco. Thank you for that night after the quidditch game and ever since. It has all meant the world to me."

Returning to hug him one last time Draco left and Harry soon was being ushered down as well. All but George and Luna had already gone, well and his dads as well. Luna took his sister and George walked near her, while his dads each took one of his arms to escort him. He was amazed when they headed into the back gardens but he remembered with heating spells it would be warm out there if needed.

Harry gaped as the doors opened. "This is beautiful. I can't believe he did this for me."

Sirius kissed his cheek. "This is pretty low key for a Malfoy wedding but he wanted to make it everything you could ever want."

The guests, his friends from both houses, some teachers, co-workers of his husband, and the Weasleys sat in a few rows of simple gold chairs with a runner of gold and silver. No over done flowers but wreaths with some winter roses in them were at the end of each and he smiled when he saw the topiary trees that lined the garden had the same winter roses as well. Lucius stood under an arch but it was actually an ice sculpture he realized, beautifully carved into an arch. The top of the arch had a beautiful assortment of roses and Christmas greens. The entire decoration was beautiful in the simplicity.

Lucius' eyes were on him the entire time but his dads held to him till the minister asked. "And who gives this young man in marriage?"

Sirius smiled. "His dad and I do.""

Both kissed Harry on the cheek and went to the front row where there were two seats left for them. Lucius had taken Harry's arm and they were both hiding teats glistening in their eyes. They were both happier then they had ever imagined being.

Lucius started as they wrote vows. "I went about this all wrong. Stupid does not even begin to describe me. I was a fool who was attracted and falling in love with you but tried to possess you. I spent years in a loveless arranged marriage, a friend nothing more. The thought of love scared me. But my son and best friend showed me this was worth fighting for. I nearly made the worst mistake in my life in trying to give you and this baby up. I wanted to make you happy but did the opposite. I know I am not worthy of you but I will spend the rest of our days earning that love. You are my heart and soul. You and this baby, and Draco, are my world. You will never have to doubt I love you, doubt I will be by your side. I will show every day for as many years as we are granted together, that I deserve you. You are my life."

The minister spoke."Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy take Harry as your husband and bond, to love cherish and protect until death?"

"I do."

That was a hard act to follow but Harry tried. "I was scared when this started. Scared to let you in, scared to open my heart to anyone. I fought so hard not to fall for you but I did. When you tried to free me when we found out about the baby I realized as my heart broke, that I was in love. You stood by me through some of the worse times of my life. You helped me face things I would not wish on my worst enemy. You showed me I could trust you, I could open my heart and love you. You make my heart beat faster, you take my breath away. I want to spend my life as your husband, your lover, your fried and confidant. Draco and this baby are so lucky to have you as will others we might have. But I am the luckiest. Lucky to share my life with a man who is my other half. You are half my heart, half of my soul."

"Do you Harry James Potter-Black take Lucius as your husband and bond, to love and cherish and protect until death?"

"I do."

Draco handed Harry a ring. "Take this ring and claim my father as your husband and bond."

Harry slid the ring on to Lucius' bare hand. "With this ring I proclaim my love and take you as my husband."

George handed a ring to Lucius. "Take this ring and claim my brother Harry as your husband and bond."

Lucius slid the ring next to Harry's engagement ring. "With this ring I proclaim my love and take you as my husband."

The minister smiled. "By the powers that be I proclaim you husbands. Lucius kiss your husband."

Drawing Harry into his arms Lucius happily kissed Harry deeply making his husband light headed. When they drew apart with their witnesses they signed the wedding contracts and were proclaimed Lords Lucius and Harry Malfoy. Lucius scooped Harry off his feet and carried him off in a shower of snowflakes.

He put him down in the sitting room. "How does it feel my beloved to be Lord Harry Malfoy?"

Harry smiled. "I was a bit worried I'd have to be Lady Harry Malfoy but I must say I am relieved."

Pulling Harry in for another kiss after some laughter and a swat to his arm Lucius reminded him this was not uncommon. And though Lucius was lord Malfoy, Harry was his consort and held the title as well. Harry cared nothing for the title lord, the only new title he was celebrating was that of husband and stepfather.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though the ceremony had been outdoors the reception was in for with less then fifty guests there was more then enough room in the dinning room to seat everyone. Tonks and her parents had come for the wedding which meant a lot to him. And Moody as well. The dinning room was incredible. All down the table between the dishes were these beautiful Christmas trees made out of red, green silver and gold Christmas bulbs and the table was run with Christmas greens as well. Not an extravagant several course meal dinner was instead turkey and stuffing, cranberries, mashed potatoes, stuffed mushrooms and Caesar salad. Wine or cider to drink.

Lucius raised his glass. "To my amazing husband who made me happier today then ever before. And to Draco and the baby to come, both our kids and part of us."

Harry raised the glass."And to our amazing family and friends for being here with us to celebrate our wedding and the start of our new family."

The toasts went down the table and back up through dinner, sometimes toasts and sometimes stories of either the couple or one or the other. Harry had tears in his eyes more that day then ever. Laughter was the most of it but there were tears as well.

Sirius looked at his son. "I am so honoured with Remus to walk you down the aisle but I know James and Lily were with you today. They I am sure watch and smile."

Remus agreed with his husband. "They would have wanted nothing else but for their son to be happy and in love. And there is no doubt Lucius makes you both."

Draco rounded out the toasts. "Enough sap. I must say finding out my best friend would be a stepfather was a shock but I m so happy for the two of you."

Very few knew all the details other then the Weasleys, Luna and Hermione. No one knew of the contract or even he had nearly died last New Years. They also did not understand the odd look and laughter between Harry and Draco. They had never thought they'd laugh over Draco walking in on him and his dad, but they were now.

Lucius led Harry into the adjoining library where the party continued around the massive Christmas tree all done in silver. "So is this everything you wanted?"

Harry laid his head against his husband as the music for their first dance started. "This is more then I could ever have dreamed of. Thank you for all of this Luc."

There was some dancing to follow but they ad not wanted a formal dance to follow. When darkness fell they all headed out into the beautiful gardens again where the twins kept their promise and put on a fireworks show worth of their silent backer. They had designed some of the show just for the occasion including a lion and snake together in the end like the amulet he wore.

Lucius led him towards a horse drawn sled after they said goodbye to their family and guests. "It will take us to the gates where a portkey awaits us."

Harry smiled at the thought of their honeymoon to come."I still wonder where you are taking me but I guess after this incredible wedding, I can trust you."

Though the sled was not often used for they both preferred riding he had opted for the sled. Harry should not be riding when he was pregnant especially in the winter Lucius thought so at least this way they could bring horses into it. Gold and silver snowflakes instead of confetti showered them as they headed out. Harry was shocked when he found some of Molly's cheesecake waiting, one slice to share and feed each other. They had not had the traditional cake cutting. Harry managed to get some cake all over Lucius but they both enjoyed the last bit of the wedding before the sled stopped and they were to head for their honeymoon.

As he was helped down Harry was still wondering where they were going as he saw their bag. "How do I know you packed what I need?"

Lucius kissed him. "How do you know I packed anything? I might plan on keeping you in bed the entire time."

They both liked the sounds of that though Harry knew where ever they were going Lucius would make sure he saw some of it. Lucius loved that Harry shared his desire for travel and though he had only been to Paris and the Caribbean so fear, Harry knew Lucius had every intention of that changing. They would have the romantic exciting honeymoon to Dagger Cove that summer after the baby was born but he knew Lucius had something amazing planned.

It was not until he opened his eyes though after the portkey took them away he knew just how amazing. "Luc?"


	2. the honeymoon

"Luc?" Harry gasped and looked around.

Lucius pulled his husband in. "Since we are doing a beach this summer I thought we'd try something different."

Since the physical things Harry could do were limited by the baby Lucius had come up with a different idea for the two of then. They were in Beijing China. He thought they could enjoy the beauty and culture of China's capital city. He hoped they venture a bit from the city for he wanted Harry to see the Great Wall.

He explained. "I wasn't sure after years of traveling what I wanted to show you first and Draco told me to show you to show you the wonders. So I am."

Harry smiled that his husband had taken Draco's words literally. "I am not sure he meant to literally see the wonders of the world but I am definitely happy."

Though he had considered the Great pyramids which were the only ancient wonder left he decided to wait since they were doing heat and sand for their summer trip even if Egypt was the Nile and not the ocean. He knew Harry would love China or at least he hoped he would.

He led Harry towards their beautiful sky rise hotel. "The Chinese traditional New Year is not until late January but there will still be celebrations."

Harry kissed him. "Considering how we spent New Years' last year, I definitely think we will have a much better holiday even if no dragon dancers."

Though the night leading up to midnight had been good Lucius knew what he was speaking about. It was New Years that his dads had found out about them and Harry had gone out on Lucius' horse after a fight with his dads, and ended up in a coma fighting for his life. This year they both swore could not be anything but better.

They went to the front desk to check in. "We're the Malfoys. We're booked in the presidential suite."

Harry was amazed when his husband was speaking Chinese and understanding, even more that he understood him. "Enjoy your stay. Elevator is to your left."

As Lucius lead him towards the elevator he explained he had used a bilingual spell allowing him to communicate in Chinese and Harry was able to understand him because of it. Lucius promised the spell would last while they were there.

Harry looked a bit worried. "How do I know when I am speaking in Chinese or in English? I mean we will run into tourists won't we?"

Lucius nodded. "You will speak what ever language is needed, English or Chinese actually. It will all sound like English to you though."

The spell did not last more then two weeks and most wizards did learn new languages but for business man like Lucius who often ad to travel. E had never been here for pleasure before so this trip would be something new for both of them. It had been another reason he chose it over Egypt this time around. He had come and spent hours in board meetings and eaten some of the food here but this was a change for him.

Harry was amazed when they entered the presidential suite which was up on the top floor. "This is a hotel suite? This is larger then our apartments at school."

Lucius smiled "I know the only times we have been in such luxury were in the Caribbean, other then the manor. I thought you'd like to be on top of the world."

Though Beijing was not as incredible as Shanghai for sky lines he had them booked for a night in Shanghai on their way back as well. It still ad a beautiful view from all of the rooms and a balcony that over looked the city. Far from the Caribbean hotels or the turn of the century townhouse in Paris, this was ultra modern and sleek though some beautiful traditional Chinese art work every where as well.

When his husband drew him into the bedroom Harry was relieved. "I was a bit worried we might be sleeping on mats or something."

Lucius put down their bags and lowered Harry down onto the bed. "Now what kind of honeymoon would that be? Besides I want you as comfortable as possible."

His son had suggested one of the rustic hotels with some culture for an over night stay when they headed out one day to the Great Wall but Lucius had decided on day trips instead for he knew Harry would be uncomfortable enough pregnant without making him sleep on mats on the floor. He wanted his husband happy and smiling.

Lucius started undressing his husband. "It is already morning but I thought we'd get a bit of sleep and then head for the Forbidden City this afternoon."

Harry nibbled on his husband's neck. "And here I thought you were supposed to be ravishing my body on our first night of marriage."

Reminding his husband since they left at ten o'clock it was just past six in the morning here and they had plenty of time for a bit of both. Though they definitely enjoyed several rounds they were both exhausted from the wedding and fell asleep and woke about an hour or so past lunch. Harry found himself alone in bed but as he slipped into clothes and found his way back into the sitting room he found his husband ad ordered up lunch. Harry's first actual Chinese food.

Harry was amazed by the Forbidden City that afternoon and was happy for the choice as he loved seeing his husband's first time as well. "You look like me."\

Lucius pulled him close as they were going on the tour. "Why because I look like a kid in a toy store? It had been a while since I have been some where new."

Traveling with Harry he had a feeling would even make places he had been dozens of times seem new and exciting. The beautiful Imperial palace and vast art collection, gilded lions and architecture were breath taking. Lucius had a beautiful new digital camera set for magic developing. He knew with the travel they'd do married that Harry would want to remember it.

Harry was touched by the gift but reminded his husband. "This is our honeymoon; I don't think I'd forget it."

Lucius nipped him on the nose. "You'd better not or I will seriously will take you to Manchester next trip."

Reminding his husband he had never actually been there and would not mind going, Harry knew that would be just as bad for his husband. He knew Lucius was enjoying this novelty of a spouse who shared his love for travel and new experiences. He would enjoy being able to share the photos with his family and their baby one day. Besides he knew Lucius planned on it getting a lot of use over the years.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days into the trip they were finally taking a day off to the Great Wall and to some of the country side in the area. Harry had been enjoying the city but he wanted to see the wall. They had another day planned for a Panda sanctuary Harry knew which would take them from the city and which he was looking forward to as well.

Lucius waking him before dawn though had not been a part of his plan. "Luc, I love you but our baby and I need some sleep."

His husband pulled him from the warm bed. "Our baby and you don't want to miss the sunrise from the Great Wall."

Though Harry had to admit it sounded quite beautiful and amazing they had been up late the night before enjoying some of the city night life and he was not all that keen to dress and start the day. Unlike his husband he could not have caffeine to wake him up.

Lucius got him dressed and kissed him. "I have had a picnic breakfast packed for us and I promise it has some wonderful Chinese tea to wake you up."

Harry reluctantly took his arm. "I don't know if I should trust you after that so called relaxing trip to the spa yesterday afternoon before we went for dinner."

Having seen a lot of the city and Harry being a bit exhausted from a busy day before Lucius ad thought yesterday to treat them to a day at a spa. They had both enjoyed the mud baths and massages and most of the treatments. He had to admit he agreed with his husband though on his opinion of acupuncture.

He pulled Harry close. "Well you did say your feet and back were aching after shopping at the market for some souvenirs."

Harry laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines my love of a nice foot rub from my husband and perhaps the tub. The rest I enjoyed though I admit."

More then photos Harry decided they should bring some things back for their family especially as a thank you for the wedding. They had bought among other things a doll for Lara and a little stuffed dragon for Charlie and Oliver's little boy on the way. They had bought double of the dragon for their own little one who was never far from their minds though with no baby bump yet the baby really had not made themselves known other then his six pack gone.

Harry had to admit when they arrived on the Great Wall just as the start of the sunrise began he ad his breath taken away. "This is incredible Luc."

Lucius handed him his camera as he started unpacking their picnic breakfast. "I was told it was one of the best times to come and I have more plans for today."

A breakfast picnic was definitely a new experience but perched in one of the towers of the amazing wall and looking out over the country side at dawn was one of the most serene and awe inspiring things he had encountered. China definitely had been a perfect place for his husband to bring him. After breakfast they sent the basket back and spent a good part of the morning walking along the wall before Lucius took them to their second destination.

Harry was amazed as they arrived at this beautiful Buddhist temple. "This is so amazing. I have heard of these places but never thought to be in one before."

Lucius led him forward. "This is the Shaolin temple my love and one of the most famous for its beautiful martial arts as well as the monks here."

Thinking how active Harry usually liked to be and couldn't with the baby he had thought this would at least peak his interest and they could get their blood pumping from watching even if they were unable to actually do any of it. The only other blood pumping so far had been in bed though neither would complain of that type.

A monk bowed to them and blessed the couple and both were presented with a necklace of beads. "Welcome and blessings on your family."

Lucius saw his look and shrugged. "There have been those among the monks with powers before, wizards are not uncommon here. But he may not know of ours."

Knowing the man was likely blessing their families beyond he still welcomed the blessing on their baby and they took part in a small tea ceremony before a basic lunch was served of noodles and dried fruit due to the season. Having to spent most of the day on mats, Harry was grateful he was only four months gone and not yet

Having a bump which would make it harder for him to get up and down.

As they were watching an incredible display of martial arts later Harry was shocked and moved his husband's hand. "Feel that?"

Lucius had to wait a few moments for it had barely been a flutter, not a kick yet. "Oh Merlin that is amazing. I know I felt it with Draco but it seems new again."

Harry had felt his sister move but having a baby in him moving was definitely a different experience all together. He was happy that this was the first time his little one was making themselves known without causing their daddy any discomfort. He knew there were more symptoms to come but he did not miss morning sickness.

The same monk from before seemed to watch them and before he left he came and handed them a little pendent on a string and a blessing. "For much health."

Harry again wondered if the man knew of wizards and he being pregnant but he bowed his head. "Thank you. For both the hospitality and your blessings as well."

The pendent they found out back at the hotel was often given to new parents and was hung over a crib to keep the spirits away from a baby. Harry shook his head in wonderment but he and Lucius would be sure to hang it in their baby's nursery when they got back.

Lucius led him to bed. "Since we got our blood going watching the martial arts I think we are in need of a cool down."

Harry pulled back a bit. "I am sure there is some cold water in the shower. I for one want to curl up and watch some of the muggle television."

Smirking Lucius did go for a shower but it was a steamy one and not only because of the hot water. He got his shower but Harry joined him and they definitely had their own physical exercise that evening. Even if they were already pregnant and not needing to work on it, they were proper honeymooners, just being gentle about it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though they would spend the last few days at their original hotel on New Year's Eve after the Panda sanctuary they headed for Shanghai where they were going to enjoy some more of the busy city wild life for their celebrations. It was definitely a bit more wild then last year at a Weasley wedding. They checked into their hotel with an incredible view of the lights of the city, just before dinner and headed into town. Though the Chinese New Year was not for weeks there was still lanterns hanging every where and most people were out celebrating the start of the western one.

They had dinner at an upscale restaurant where they had an incredible meal of over dozen dishes and then took one of the people drawn carriage rides through the downtown part of the city. After the history they ad seen every where, the bright lights and modern technology of Shanghai was a definite change of pace.

They took a walk along the river in a beautiful strip called the Bund and Lucius led him into a hotel. "It is known for its wonderful jazz music here."

Harry thought it a bit odd for jazz music which was so American but he could hear the music drifting in. "I'd definitely be in for some amazing live music."

There had been some definite things they missed last year on New Years. Even before Harry's accident. As no one knew about them they could not dance together at the wedding or share their first kiss at midnight. As Lucius led him onto the dance floor he had every intention of correcting both. They stayed for a few hours but they took to the water on one of the river cruises where there was a party and a trip for fireworks at midnight. There was enough Western culture in this part of China that there was a real celebration that night. Harry was even amazed when there was a small show of dragon dancers and drumming on board to watch.

Lucius held him. "I say we take a trip every year for our anniversary. I think we can swing it with your boss. What is the next wonder you'd want to see?"

Though Harry wanted to see a lot there was one that came to mind right away. "The pyramids. I am glad we came here but because of Bill I have always wanted to."

Though Harry was obviously closer to the twins and even Charlie, Lucius noticed what few others did and that was that Harry really looked up to Bill the most. He was the eldest of his big brothers. Charlie and the twins played quidditch like he did and were with dragons and jokes probably cooler to some; Bill had sparked Harry's real interest in curse breaking which led him to look at the dossier on that first dive. He knew Bill was proud is little brother was inspired by him. Most of Harry's work would be paper work and research he could take with him except during dive or field work time so it would be easy to go away.

Harry kissed him. "I am going to be working with Bill you know? Jack wants me to take the Gringotts curse breaking training this summer after graduation."

Lucius had heard. "It definitely is a good idea. It means you could work in other areas of the department and not just dives. He really wants you to take over one day."

As they watched the dancing Harry felt his heat beat a bit faster. He knew his husband was not just flattering him. Jack had said it before that he was the best new young mind that he had come across. He thought Harry in spite of being married to the owner of the company, could easily take over when he retired, if he chose.

Far from the auror training or teaching DADA as he once considered inspired by both his dads, he was excited though by this. And his dads were happy for him.

Lucius drew him close. "Almost midnight. After our kiss and the fireworks I plan on taking you back to our hotel room and ravishing you all night."

Harry snuggled deep into his arms. "At least no pesky dads, brother ad friends to interrupt us this time. What are we going to do?"

The response was cut off when the count down started and Harry was more then happy this year to be able to share the midnight kiss with Lucius, his husband this year and no longer his master and secret erastes. The fireworks were beautiful though the twins could put them to shame and his husband took him off for the hotel where he kept his promise for another round in the new bed.

Harry groaned when again he was drawn out of bed before dawn. "Luc?'

Lucius kissed him. "It is Asian tradition to celebrate the firsts of the year. The first sunrise in this case. Not a mountain top but close enough."

They stood wrapped in each other's arms as the sun rose, and while they were in the city they were far above and the view was beautiful. He definitely could enjoy another few sunrises if his husband was there with him.

Lucius kissed him. "Happy New Year my love and to another amazing year together to look forward to."

Harry put his husband's ands on his belly. "A much better year with so much more to look forward too. And not just our little one."

Last year for many reasons not least of which had been the attack by his friends and then the whole bad start to the pregnancy, had been a hard one. The wedding and this honeymoon though were a good end. A great way to ring in a new year with the baby, graduation, work, and their lives as husbands to look forward to.


	3. the symptoms

The school had of course known about he and Lucius for quite some time and of the wedding but he had to admit he still felt odd returning to school in January. He was returning as a husband. He loved the word and never wanted the ring off his hand but it still was a change for him.

Lucius smiled when Harry and he spotted Draco and Hermione at Hogsmeade. "Draco, how was the rest of your holidays?"

Draco hugged his dad and stepfather. He had been staying with Severus since they went to China. "Good. How was your honeymoon? I want to hear about it all."

They had only got back the day before and had been holed up in the manor though Harry had gone to see his dads and sister for breakfast that morning before they took the bus back to school. Draco and Severus had to the surprise of Harry opted to stay at Grimmauld and not at the manor as originally planned. Draco though had spent the last two nights with the Grangers though so he had not been at breakfast. Severus and Draco had opted for the company of Draco's cousin and Severus' best friend then being alone at the manor.

Draco smiled. "Glad to hear that mine and dad's choice for the honeymoon was a good one. I did not think he would take me literally about the wonders though."

Harry laughed. "I said the same thing to him. We are going to do Egypt for our anniversary. I have always wanted to see the Great Pyramid."

Knowing his father wanted to show Harry the world and they were going to Dagger Cove again that summer, he was really not surprised. He and Hermione were both thrilled to hear about the honeymoon. They were so happy to see that Harry was totally in love and happy.

Draco looked at the school. "I am glad you are back to school on time this year. I mean this is a much better start then last."

Harry grimaced. "I must say watching fireworks in Shanghai and making love to my husband over and over was definitely better them hypothermia and a coma."

Though usually Draco would have made some comment about not wanting to hear about his dad and not stepfather's sex life he laid off. He was so happy for the two of them and for himself as well. As extremely bizarre as it was for his best friend and practically brother to be his stepfather and father of his sibling, he was happy. He squeezed his girlfriend's hand, she as happy as Draco was for her best friend and his husband. Lucius and Harry shared a smile at the other couple as well. They had no doubt Draco would propose before next Christmas even if the actual wedding and kids would wait. Kids would be almost another four years.

Back at school Harry was not surprised when Luna and Neville got out of their carriage they both came to hug him. "You definitely look so happy."

Harry returned the hug and his hand went to his stomach which now when not wearing a robe you could see the slightest of bumps. "Definitely enjoying this stage."

Grimaces from his husband showed that Lucius might not agree. A week short of his five month mark Harry had started getting the cravings a bit. They had not become too odd yet for the morning sickness had relented only weeks before the wedding but he definitely was enjoying pickles and peppermint ice-cream. Lucius had quite the time when they were in China finding a supply of the craving food. They had been in a muggle hotel unlike the castle where he could call house elves.

Lucius smirked. "Not to bad other then the fact that he definitely had a weird adventurous streak for Chinese food. I mean he was even eating brains and feet."

Hermione looked green. "I guess we should be grateful that such things are not on the menu here. I don't think any of would be able to eat with you around."

Lucius though was well aware of his husband's other new symptom of rapid mood swings and added. "We will have the elves bring you such snacks to our rooms."

Hormones had kicked into over drive in the past few days and Lucius had thought perhaps it was being in a foreign country and strange new foods but he had not been much better the day before. They had still had an amazing trip but he knew his husband would be worse before he got better. Lucius kept reminding himself they were past the half way point of this pregnancy.

Draco and Hermione accompanied them downstairs and they even found Severus waiting for them. Draco gasped when he saw Harry out of robes. "Really grew."

Harry broke down into the tears he was threatening before. "I know I am a fat ugly bloated whale."

Draco winced. "No Harry, I just meant I can actually see my little sibling for the first time. You weren't showing the last time I saw you. You're not fat I swear."

Pulling his husband into his arms Lucius tried to calm his newest mood swing. He had suggested Harry might want to go maternity clothes shopping yesterday and Harry had broken down and refused to speak to him for three hours. His dads and Molly offered to take him one weekend when Harry was in bigger need for it. If either of them had thought that morning sickness was the worst symptom and things would be easier when it ended they were definitely proven wrong.

Harry's tears ended though when his face filled with wonder. "The baby, Lucius feel this, the baby kicked."

Lucius was amazed when his husband moved his hand to lay against his belly. "Oh my, hey little one."

The baby had started shifting a bit before their wedding but nothing more then a slight flutter that even Harry could barely feel. To have the little one kick for the first time was an incredible feeling. Draco, Hermione and even Severus were allowed to feel the baby move. Even Severus was smiling when he felt the baby kicking.

Hermione led her boyfriend away. "Your dad and Harry probably could use some time to settle back in. Besides we should go settle back home as well."

Draco kissed his dad and hugged Harry. "I am happy you guys had a good honeymoon. And thank you for letting me feel the baby kick."

Harry returned the hug. "You're this baby's big brother just like I am to Lara. Of course we want you to be a part of their life"

Severus took his leave as well and Lucius noticing his husband looked quite exhausted, led Harry off towards the bedroom. This was the first time they would share the bed s husband though their real master bedroom was the manor and they had re-christened the bed, this time as husbands, the night before. They would not be doing it here that afternoon at least for Harry was absolutely exhausted and fell into a deep sleep as soon as Lucius had him in bed.

Lucius walked into the nursery and placed the stuffed dragon and panda they had bought for the baby, there. "Four more months and we will be holding our baby."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the next morning before Harry ventured out from the rooms for he was too exhausted for dinner in the Great Hall the night before. His husband had been more then happy to have the house elves bring him dinner. Harry's mood swings were easier to keep under control when he was not exhausted.

The snakes were happy to see him when he got to the table. Pansy hugged him. "Draco tells his little brother or sister has started moving."

Harry smiled and nodded. "The little one is thankfully resting right now but I promise if you're around when they wake, I'll let you feel as well."

Millie beamed from across the table. "We need to know what you're having. You know we want to have a baby shower and need to know pink or blue."

It was the argument that everyone including his dads had been giving him since they had the ultrasound. Harry and Lucius though had stuck to their guns so far about only Draco knowing. Draco ha managed to even keep it from Hermione though she and Luna had both been as bad as everyone else in trying to find out.

Draco grimaced when he saw his brother's plate. "I am staring to see what dad meant about the stomach churning."

Harry shrugged. "You guys were the ones comforting me with reminders of cravings to come when I had morning sickness. It is nice to eat real food again."

Vince laughed. "I am happy I am straight because if I ever was pregnant I don't think I could handle it. Only you could think that was normal."

Dobby was assigned by the school for Harry's care when pregnant and he had made sure Harry had any of his cravings around. It seemed without the bizarre Chinese food around Harry's body had to find odd new combinations. He had taken the waffles everyone was eating with whipped cream and fresh fruit, but topped his instead with slices of dill pickle a wallop of peanut butter and some hot sauce to top it all off.

Blaise thought it was quite funny. "I for one don't envy your dad Draco. I sure would not want to kiss Harry when he is eating all of that."

Draco saw the tears coming and tried to swing the conversation. "I don't know, I think dad prefers it from before. Besides Harry is finally really glowing."

Though not as good as his dad for he had more practice then Draco did, Draco was learning on his feet to navigate his friend's mood swings. The girls started talking names and shopping for the baby and they helped Draco get the smile back on Harry's face pretty quick. The evil looks Blaise got from the others told him to hold his tongue about such comments.

When they got to potions Draco pointed at the slugs when they started. "No excuses any more dear partner of mine. You know it doesn't work any more."

Harry laughed and picked up the knife. "Very well but when your sibling has their firs poopy diaper I am going to remember this Draco. Seems a fair trade off to me."

Grimacing Draco looked like he was about to cut the slugs to avoid having to change diapers. But he just shrugged and smiled. Harry knew if anyone was as happy about the baby as Harry and Lucius it was Draco. Just like Harry did not mind changing Lara's diapers or singing her to sleep, he knew Draco would not either.

Harry smiled at his friend. "You know this little one is going to be lucky to have you as a big brother. I am sure we can find more enjoyable ways for you to help."

Draco's smile returned a bit. "I don't mind having to change some diapers if it means I get to baby-sit and spend some quality time with the little one. I swear."

Thinking of how much had changed in the years since he and Draco met he laughed. They had been partnered together once before in fourth year potions and they had nearly killed each other. The partnership had ended after two weeks for Severus wanted to live. But now they were into their fourth term as partners, brothers, well actually son and stepson and chatting about babies and diapers and more. Severus smiled as he watched the two from up front, happy how close they were.

Severus turned to Harry after class was letting out. "Your dad has asked me to come this weekend for a visit and I thought you might be up to coming with me."

Harry was not falling for this. "My father wants me to go maternity clothes shopping and has sent you to do his dirty work hasn't he?"

Severus shrugged. "I really am going for a visit and you know both your dads want to see you. And it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with your sister either."

Harry gave in. "Fine you can tell my dad I will come with you. My team cam deal without me coaching for one weekend. But I am not admitting I need them yet."

Shaking his head he assured Harry he agreed but that the baby bump when it started usually came quick. And he would want to be as comfortable as possible. He could stick with his normal clothes. It would just make sense for him to have the clothes on hand when they were needed.

Harry headed for the door. "You are a braver man then I would have thought Severus. Most people would have worried I'd have broke down or hexed them."

Severus forced himself not to smirk. "I thought for your father and husband's sake and my godson's you would take it easy on me. I chanced the risk."

Shaking his head Harry headed out for he had charms class. Harry wanted to see his dads and Lara as he missed spending most of the holidays with them. If it meant being dragged maternity clothes shopping then he assumed he could deal with that as well. Severus had made a good point that he did not need to wear it.

Lucius was relieved when he heard later. "You get to choose when you need to wear them. It will just be nice when you have a sore back, to wear sweat pants."

Harry kissed his husband."Here I thought that was what I kept a husband around for. I thought it was your job to get hot water bottles and give back rubs."

Lucius agree with that. He also pointed out though that Harry would have classes and practices and would not be able to have back rubs all day long. And he just wanted to know how his husband and their baby were as comfortable as ever.

Harry drew him down onto the couch. "As long as this is not some kind of set up for bay shower. You guys know I do not want one."

Lucius shook his head. "I swear there is no baby shower waiting in London. The only baby items will come from you when you are out shopping."

He missed a look in his husband's eyes. Lucius was not ling about there being no shower in London. But Harry was a fool if he thought he was getting away with no baby shower. There was one planned as a surprise, just not at his dads' home that weekend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not surprised when Saturday morning he and Severus got off the bus in Diagon Alley but by who was there. Both of his dads were there but Molly, Fleur and Penny were there as well. He should have expected it for he knew the Weasley women were wanting to be there for him and the baby. Penny was three months pregnant and Fleur of course already had a little girl, Victoire. Severus was not coming clothes shopping as he was hitting the apothecary but would have dinner and be staying at Grimmauld.

Molly hugged him. "We were happy when your dads said you finally were ready to do some maternity shopping. Though you are barely showing."

Penny also hugged him. "You know I suddenly wish I was a quidditch player like you and Oliver. You are two months further then I am and smaller."

Harry put his hand on her belly which really was just rounding slightly now. "Well that is because you had no morning sickness. Trust me, you are the lucky one."

Absolutely radiant and having recently learned she was caring her and Percy's first son and Molly and Arthur's second grandson and third grandchild, Penny had a much easier time of being pregnant then he had. Harry and Oliver might both have had the quidditch muscles to lose first but had also been throwing up for months. He admitted that having Penny to shop with made it easier and did not mind feeling like a doll as the women dressed them. He was happy though when they headed for some ice cream and then for a baby store to do some shopping.

Severus though suddenly appeared. "The twins are looking for you all. Charlie sent word Oliver is in labour and you need to get to the hospital."

Harry smiled. "My little godson is on his way? Well I guess I can be happy you guys dragged me to London to shop."

Sirius and Remus took the items he and Penny wanted to buy to go pay for them as the others headed out to leave for the hospital. Remus shrunk Harry's shopping bags and promised to take them home. It seemed they had either been late being told or Oliver had a short labour for they barely made it to the hospital. They were ushered with the brothers who were already there, into the room only ten minutes after they arrived.

Charlie was sitting with his husband in bed and their little boy was cradled in Oliver's arms. "Everyone come and see our precious little boy."

Harry was handed the baby from Oliver and looked down at his little face. "My godson is quite beautiful. Looks just like you Oliver."

Looking down at her grandson who Molly was handed, she agreed. Other then dark auburn hair from Charlie, he was Oliver in every feature. The first born Weasley grandson was definitely a heart stealer. The Woods were also there to meet their grandson for the first time. The baby was a Wood of course in name as well as blood.

After Harry signed the papers as godfather and Bill was doing the honours Harry asked. "So already what is the name for the little boy?"

Charlie looked at the baby who he had been handed again. "We have chosen to name this little boy Geoffrey Charles Wood."

Though there had been some debate since the first born son usually had the dad's name but the baby had two dads, about the middle name. Oliver had insisted it be his husband's since their son was a Wood and not a Weasley.

Harry handed them the one thing he had bought from the store before they left and handed it to them. "For my little godson."

Charlie laughed as he saw the little stuffed snitch he had been handed. "I should have known. I would argue you already bought him enough but this is so sweet."

The son of two amazing quidditch players Harry thought there was a chance that his godson would be one in the future. Charlie and Oliver had no doubt that Geoff would get his first baby broom from his proud godfather. It was a tradition as Harry had got his from Sirius.

Harry smiled. "My husband has given me permission to give you one more gift. But you are to keep this to yourself."

Oliver beamed. "We get to know the gender of the little one in you?"

Nodding Harry told them when they swore on their son they would not tell anyone else what the gender of the baby was. Lucius had known Harry was having a hard time keeping it from the entire world other then Draco but also knew Harry didn't want everyone to tell. They had decided Charlie and Oliver were a good choice.

Charlie hugged him. "I am so happy for you little brother. I know how excited you are."

Author note: Geoffrey Charles Wood: Geoffrey (English) means gift of peace, Oliver means peace so I thought it a fitting name for the little boy, his daddy's gift

Charles (German) means manly or farmer, their babies carry Wood instead of Weasley as Oliver is an only child, so the middle name honour went to Charlie


	4. the shower

Severus' words proved true about as soon as the baby started showing it would move quickly. Harry still remained small for he still had his athletic build from quidditch but about three weeks after the shopping trip he was in need of them. The Friday of Valentine's weekend Lucius watched him trying to dress.

He came up behind Harry and kissed him on the base of the neck. "My love would you not feel more comfortable in some of your new pants."

Harry turned to look at him, struggling to get the button on his tailored pants done up. "You think I am fat?"

Lucius kissed him. "I think you're beautiful and six months pregnant sweet heart. And these tailored pants were measure to fit you like a glove, I'm not surprised."

Melting into his husband's kiss and warm arms Harry allowed his husband to help him into a pair of his maternity pants. He refused to wear sweats yet. And the weight of the baby was not enough yet to hurt his lower back yet. Lucius was just relieved he was willing to put new pants on.

Lucius pulled him back in for one last kiss. "Remember I am whisking you away this afternoon after classes for a romantic weekend."

Harry put his husband's hand against his belly where the baby was starting to kick. "I am not sure how romantic it will be with your whale of a husband."

Lucius was relieved the potions had finally got his husband's mood swings under control. "Well then it is a good thing I have decided to take you to the ocean."

Harry swatted him hard on the arm. "Keep that up my love and you will be taking a romantic holiday by yourself and sleeping on the couch till this one is born."

Leading Harry to the door Lucius promised that he had no intention of not making this Valentine's every bit as romantic as he could for his husband. He knew he could not whisk him off on some huge trip. Harry had entered his third trimester and portkey and apparition for any distance could be a risk to the baby. After the initial scare with the baby, they were taking every precaution that they could with the baby. It had just made him need to be more creative which he loved.

Lucius reached down and kissed his belly. "Now go or Sev is going to give you detention this weekend and I will not be able to whisk you away."

Harry laughed. "I believe your friend said he was going away for some conference this weekend as well."

Lucius nibbled his ear. "You are still my apprentice my love and if you're late I will see you have detention. Cleaning bathrooms with Filch maybe."

Harry smirked. "I remind you Professor Malfoy you may be my professor out there but in here you're my husband and if you ever want in our bed, watch it."

Laughing Lucius tugged his husband back in for one long last passionate kiss. Even after nearly two years with Harry it still amazed him how much being with him and now married to him for less then two months made him still feel like a teen again. Being married to Harry was definitely good for his health.

Lucius finally gave him the last push towards the door. "I'll remember that Lord Malfoy. Though I remind you I could have the lawyers make you Lady Malfoy."

Harry looked over his shoulder at his husband. "Wouldn't happen dear husband. You know John likes me better then he does you."

Though he laughed as his husband walked off Lucius knew it was actually true. John had decided that Harry was the more sensible of the two. After over twenty years of both friendship and being his attorney he still sometimes wondered if he needed a new job. He was the one who saved Lucius from setting Harry free. He loved Lucius as one of his best friends but he would likely listen to Harry first. Lucius really had little doubt about that.

He actually had to contact John at lunch. "Have you made the arrangements I asked for John?"

John smirked. "You know I am a pretty expensive gopher Lucius. I am going to charge you my usual hourly charge. I don't know why I agreed to help."

Lucius laughed. "Because you are fond of Harry and you keep telling me he is the only one who keeps me sane and from running off."

It had been almost exactly those words for him. John had been happy when Lucius had taken the teaching job and later when he got involved. He had always known Lucius had a bit of a wild side. He knew his friend had resented being forced into an arranged marriage. He loved Draco and he respected Narcissa but he had been eighteen and never had a chance to have his own life. He could do business from any where in the world. He had though with Draco old enough he did not need his dad around constantly, that Lucius might start doing all the wild care free things he had always thought of doing when he was a kid. The fact that Lucius had entered into the erastes contract in the first place had been a sign that John had been right to be concerned in where his friend would end up heading in his life.

John shrugged. "I guess I am just glad that someone got your head back on your neck Luc. I mean when you took him as a lover I was quite worried."

Lucius smiled. "I know but look how well it has turned out. I am married, expecting a new baby and I found someone to travel and do my wild things with."

John had to agree. "I never thought you'd find someone who was such a match for you. I mean he definitely keeps you on your toes. And really I am happy to help."

Last year Harry had been dealing with problems with Ginny and their relationship was just at the point where Harry had only started to admit he cared about him. This year they were in love and married. He swore next year he would take Harry to Rome or Paris, something more romantic, when he was not six months pregnant. Draco reminded him when he felt bad that he could not do more, that they were going on a second honeymoon that summer and to Egypt for their anniversary. He intended to show Harry the world but he also planned on being married for the rest of their lives and had plenty of time to do it.

Lucius had to go for his afternoon class and his husband was about to arrive. "You can have your full pay. You're just one of the few people who could help me."

John smiled. "Because other then your son and two of his brothers, no one knows if it is a boy or a girl? I should feel honoured you told me."

When he arranged the trust fund for the baby he had the child added to his will as well. They had not chosen a name for the baby but the gender had been added for the official paper work. He could have added it himself and forbid John to look but he had told his old friend.

Harry appeared in the doorway and looked a bit pale. "Hope you had a better morning then I did."

Lucius drew him towards the old duelling room where there was a bed. "I thought you promised no practical work after the fifth month. No matter the spells."

Harry nodded. "We did and you know Filius would never let me even if I wanted to try. I am just a bit winded."

Helping his husband down into the bed Lucius suggested when they got back that he might consider taking lunch up here with him since the charms class was close. It would mean Harry would not need to head all the way down to the Great Hall and back. He knew his husband was tired when he did not argue it or being made to nap.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been a bit sad when they did not leave Friday for when Harry slept through the entire afternoon Severus came to check on him as Harry refused to go to Poppy. Severus thought he was a bit to run down and suggested they stay put for the evening. Even taking the Knight bus he did not think Harry should be going.

Saturday morning though they took off on the bus. They had breakfast down stairs so Harry would not notice the missing members from the Hall. Lucius had wanted to make this weekend special and had agree for the surprise baby shower to be held that weekend for him.

Harry was surprised when they got off the bus. "We are in Cornwall Luc. This place is really growing on you isn't it?"

Lucius handed him a deed. "It has. I bought it from your dad for you. Happy Valentine's day my love."

Really Sirius would have given them the house but Lucius would not hear of it. The blacks had several dozen properties and as the heir of the family though his sister would inherit a chunk as well as any siblings Lara and Harry might gain. That was not until after his dads were gone. Their relationship started here. They had his birthday here the year before. He knew Harry loved the house.

He led Harry to the door. "In the UK I only have the manor and townhouse. I have other homes abroad but I thought since we loved the coast so much..."

Harry cut his husband off with a tender kiss. "This is perfect Luc. I know we plan on traveling a lot but it will be nice in the summers just to come here and relax."

He had been thinking the same thing. He had been looking at homes for the two of them. He had not looked at Cornwall at first. But he had told Sirius what he was up to and oddly enough his as funny as it sounded father in law had suggested it. He had remembered his childhood summers there. He had told Harry about him and his cousins playing in the caves.

Lucius reminded him of the drawings. "Narcissa told me about them too, she remembered playing with Sirius down there. Your dads wanted us to have this place."

Sirius answered from the doorway. "As long as we always had a room here to come and stay was the one thing we insisted on."

Harry was surprised to see his dad there and saw Remus and Lara of course. He had believed they were going away for a romantic Valentine's weekend. Though the next day was the actual holiday he had not really pictured his dads being there. He was in for more then one surprise.

Remus came and kissed his cheek and handed him Lara. "Don't worry we're only here for a few hours. Your dad and I have our own romantic plans as well."

Harry smiled and kissed his sister on the head. "Well I think I can stand sharing my husband and mine first Valentine's Day married with my dads and sister."

He missed the look that passed between his dads but when they suggested they go out and have some lunch out back he was a bit surprised. Even in Cornwall it was still not even spring really. He caught the glimpse of the pink and blue balloons before he got outside and he knew what it was.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "I told you I did not want a baby shower. I can't believe you guys did this to me."

His husband and dad took him by the arms. "All firs time daddies get a baby shower. You should have known you would never get away without one my love."

He was amazed when he walked into the gardens at the number of people. All of the Weasleys were there as well as all of his friends, both Gryffindor and snakes alike, John had even come with his wife, Moody and Tonks were there. Even Andromeda and Ted had come.

Remus kissed his cheek. "We have a bit of news as part of your gift. Your dad and I have decided we're going to start trying for our third child this summer."

Harry laughed and hugged him. "I am so happy for the two of you. It would be good for Lara to have a sibling slightly closer to her in age."

Sirius put him in a headlock. "Does that mean that you are going to have another after this one? I remind you Draco is even a bigger age difference to yours."

Reminded that his baby was going to be in the same position as he and Lara, he shrugged. He and Lucius had spoken a number of times and Lucius had told him he would be happy for another one or two after this one. He knew Harry had always wanted a big family and Lucius definitely would be happy for one. Harry loved Draco and he would be the baby's big brother but until Lara he had been an only child and he always wanted siblings. Dudley did not count in any form.

Molly was the first of her family to come over and she hugged him. "You know it would be so much easier to have done this if we knew what color for you."

Harry and his husband had been thinking for some time and had decided to finally put everyone out of their misery. "Luc, want to do the honours for me?"

Lucius took out his wand and changed the colors of the balloons at the party all into one color. Everyone beamed when they saw all the blue had turned into pink balloons knowing that Harry was expecting a little girl. Everyone knew Lucius had been hoping for a daughter and Harry had secretly wanted one as well. They'd have both been happy for a boy but they could see the absolute delight in both dads' eyes.

Oliver came over with Geoff in her arms. "We should be hurt we're not the only ones to know but I guess we can hold it over everyone else's heads still."

Charlie clapped him in a hug. "Ignore my husband over there. We know you were having a hell of a time trying to keep the gender a secret."

When he started to open the gifts he realized that wands came in handy for things for soon the green and yellow were turned to pinks and some purples. He had not wanted the party but he was touched. There were tons of clothes; there was a new stroller from John, books and toys as well. He got a beautiful travel bassinette from his dads and marauder stuffed animals like he had given Lara, for his own daughter. Moll had made a beautiful baby quilt and a baby's first book. Draco had a beautiful platinum rattle for the baby made. The rattle was a traditional gift for sons but many daughters as well for old blood families. He had known his father would do the traditional gift for his sister so he did the rattle, and with Hermione also a muggle book called 'I'll love you forever.'

Lucius handed him a gift. "This is a bit of a Valentine's gift for you as well as the baby."

Harry opened and found the most beautiful charm bracelet whose links were little flowers and there was a flat section for the name. "This is beautiful Lucius."

They would add charms for special parts of her life to it and when she married they would give it to her. The rattles were usually given to one's first born son. Lucius' been given to Draco when he was born and would go to his first born as well. He thought the rattle would end up one of his daughter's children's rattle.

Lucius smiled as he brought Harry some food as the gifts had finished. "Already thinking about a son in law and grandchildren? She isn't even born yet."

Harry laughed and rested his head against his husband. "I would ask how you know but I am not surprised. Besides you know you are too."

As they enjoyed the baby shower even though Harry grumbled about the games, they both thought of the future. They both imagined her growing up with a few more siblings and Draco, going to school, a career, a husband and kids down the road. Lucius' grandchildren could make him a great grandfather by that time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wanting to make up for the baby shower which his husband had enjoyed but still had been adamant about not having, Lucius had every intention of making sure Sunday was romantic and special. He arranged to take the bus back early Monday morning so they could have an entire day on the coast just the two alone.

Harry was woken by something tickling his nose and he was confused until his glasses were put on and he saw. "A rose?"

Lucius bent down and kissed his lips. "Happy Valentine's day my love. I have every intention of making this year far more special then last I promise."

Sitting up against the pillows he smiled when he saw his husband had brought breakfast in bed for them. There were even his favourite blueberry pancakes. There was a whole case of the beautiful roses. He knew his husband would have done something special for him s well. They ate their breakfast and Harry wondered what he had in mind but Lucius was not letting anything be known just yet. He made Harry get dressed and he took Harry for a walk down along the beach that morning. Harry was a bit surprised when his husband led him into the caves.

Harry looked around. "Decided my dad interrupted us the first time and you want to ravish my body once and for all in the caves?"

Lucius pulled him into a kiss. "I would not take my husband like that unless you wanted, and especially when not pregnant. But I do have plans."

Just another one of those things he had done wrong by Harry when they first started going out. He had made up for that anniversary last summer. But he still wanted to make this place a spot of only good memories for them. He had almost forced Harry to have sex here for the first time but Harry had begged him not to.

Harry was surprised in that very cave to find candles glowing every where and a picnic waiting. "Lunch? And here?"

Lucius lowered him to the blanket. "You pleaded with me not to do it here. It was your first time. I still never made it right but I want this place to be right."

Harry looked at the fossils. "You know on my birthday last year I brought Mione down here with the others. I was picturing having kids to show this place to."

Reaching out Lucius placed his hand on Harry's swell. It had only been a month later when Harry got pregnant, not even. Hermione had told Harry she knew whose children he was picturing having. He had not been ready to admit it. It took Lucius walking out to admit he was in love with his now husband. Now that Lucius had bought him the house he knew their kids would be brought down here.

Harry took out a package and handed it to him. "Since you gave me a house and the bracelet for our daughter I am starting to feel a bit out done here."

Lucius took the gift and kissed his husband as he passed him some cider. "You know the ring on your hand and our daughter are all the gifts I need my beloved."

Though he knew Lucius meant every word of that he was not going to not give his husband something. Lucius had planned this weekend and was always being so romantic and special for him. He just wanted to make sure that Lucius knew how much he loved him to. Lucius was amazed and touched when he found a beautiful early edition of Shakespeare's sonnets as well as a little music box with flowers all over it.

Harry kissed him. "I wanted something for you and something for our daughter. I know how much you love Shakespeare. I wanted to get you Hamlet but I..."

Lucius cut him off with a tender kiss. "I love the sonnets I promise and I don't have anything like this. And the music box for our daughter is perfect."

Harry knew that his husband loved Shakespeare and Hamlet had always been his favourite play. His dads had helped him track down a first edition book but they could not find one of Hamlet so he had chosen the sonnets instead. His husband enjoyed them as well so he was not surprised his husband was pleased.

Lucius eventually drew him to his feet."I thought we could explore a bit more and then we could do something a bit more traditional."

Harry snuggled into his husband's arms as they walked. "I some how think I like the sounds of that."

Breakfast was not the only meal they had in bed that day. Though they had to be very careful and very gentle till the baby was born they made love all evening and had a fitting East Indian themed dinner in bed, the food often eaten on the floor, in front of the fire on the rug.

Lucius raised his glass some hours later as they were having cider and strawberries. "To my amazing husband, the father of my princess and the love of my life."

Harry raised and tapped glasses with him. "And to my soul mate who has made all of my dreams come true. And who will make this little girl so lucky."

Though Lucius loved his son Harry knew that Lucius would be one of those dads who a daughter would have wrapped about her finger. Lucius had wanted a daughter for decades and was now getting her. He knew she would always have a daddy who put her first. Well two as Harry had no intention of doing any less then that.


	5. the Easter

Easter fell in the middle of April that year. Lucius knew his husband was going to be absolutely stir crazy for he could not continue with classes in May as the due date approached. He had decided to take Harry as well as Draco and Hermione who was happy to accept the invite, to London for the week. It would allow Harry's company like his dads and sister to come. Also the townhouse was close to the hospital just in case he went into early labour as he was eight months pregnant.

Hermione was smiling as they headed for the bus. "Thank you for inviting me to come with you guys. Mum and dad are away at a dental conference in Dublin."

Draco kissed her. "I was just happy you agreed to come with us. I was not sure you'd want to leave the library this close to NEWTS."

Though the exams were not for two months but Hermione was nearly insane already. Not that Draco was that much better. Harry had even got into it. He wanted to do as good as possible. Harry already had a job offer but he had every intention of giving Draco a run for money in grades. Draco said it was not fair for he had two less classes then Draco and three then Hermione. Harry reminded his brother he was also pregnant and an apprentice.

Hermione shrugged. "Harry is the one who should be worried. There is not much time for him to study when your little sister makes her grand entrance."

Harry laughed. "I am taking the classes from home after Easter. If anything while she is napping I can study. Besides that's what husbands are for."

Kissing Harry, Lucius reminded his husband he was still teaching. He had every intention though of being hands on like he never was with Draco. They would have Dobby's help but he still wanted to be as hands on as possible. The cradle sitting at the foot of their bed was a change. Draco had never been in their bedroom.

Harry was already winded when they got to the gates. "I wish we could have got the headmaster to open the floo. I am already in serious need of a nap."

Lucius held him close. "Maybe that is the way I planned it. I would not mind you and me going to bed as soon as we get to the townhouse."

Ignoring the groans from his best friend and stepson Harry turned to kiss his husband passionately. He had meant a real nap. But he admitted he would not mind more first. He had been a bit horny in the past month. The healers had assured him it was not uncommon. They could not have sex any more till the baby was born but they definitely still managed to be intimate with each other. His husband still found him extremely sexy at eight months even though the baby had definitely grown. The sweat pants had been coming out more in the past two weeks.

Lucius helped him onto the bus. "I am so excited about our little girl but I will definitely be happy when we can apparate places once again."

Harry sank down into a seat. "You know she can not apparate or even long distance floo very often, until she is two months old."

The floo was fine if it was not often but the apparating was serious. It should only be done in emergency. It was like flying for newborn muggle babies. It was not good for their ears. They would be at school though the first six weeks of her life busy with finals so it would not matter too greatly. It would only affect two weeks really.

Hermione did not mind. "You know I took the bus a lot in the muggle world. I really have not been on this thing very often."

Draco smirked. "You insisted on coming with them on this thing. You know we are both legal to apparate and could have met them in London."

Hermione shrugged. "I thought it would have been nice to accompany them. Besides it is not like we're taking a muggle bus. It won't take hours to get there."

Since they had started dating Draco had learned more and more of the muggle world. He had met Hermione's parents a few times. He had yet to go and spend some real time with them though. They were to be home in a few days and he had been invited to spend next weekend with the Grangers. They argued since their daughter had been his guest so often he should come. He had been in the muggle world with his dad but had never been in a muggle home. The Grangers always met them out.

Harry looked at Hermione. "You know you could take him on the muggle bus when he comes with you on the weekend. Then maybe he will not complain as much."

Hermione laughed at her boyfriend's expression. "You might like it Draco. The sight seeing tour busses in London are fun. I won't take you on a long trip one."

Though he and his dad had been to muggle London a tour bus was not something Draco had experienced. They had always apparated or taken a few cabs. He had known that Hermione had grown up in the middle class neighbourhood. Her parents had nice cars but she had taken the bus to Muggle School.

Harry winced. "She has decided to wake up again. I hope we get to the townhouse soon because she is starting her morning exercises on my kidneys."

Lucius bent and kissed his husband's stomach. "If need be I know a spell to help. But there is only one more stop before the bus comes to the townhouse."

Sure enough it was not much of a wait. But his husband and stepson were laughing when as soon as they got inside he ran for the bathroom. Hermione had hid her humour a bit better then the men. She tended to have a more sympathetic streak. When she and Draco had kids she would be the pregnant one. She would not have wanted her best friend laughing at her discomfort. Draco knew he would have to watch it when Hermione was pregnant for she would hex him other wise.

When Harry reappeared he turned to his husband. "I recall your promise to take me to bed for a nap when we got home."

Lucius kissed his husband and nodded. "I did and I have every intention of keeping it. I am sure Draco and Hermione can entertain themselves today."

They had considered the manor for Sirius and Remus could come just as easily but they had decided here. It was not just the location to the hospital. It was located on Diagon Alley. It would allow them to go shopping and such easily. Harry grew tired so easily now. He was anxious for May for more then just to hold his daughter.

Draco turned to his girlfriend as his dad and Harry headed up stairs. "How about we hit the alley and shop a bit before some lunch?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'd like that Draco. I would like to find something for my parents when we go over on Friday for dinner."

Reminded of the dinner Draco paled a bit again. Hermione reminded her boyfriend how often she spent time with his dad. The Grangers quite liked him besides. He had faced the third degree when he first met them. The fact he had teased their daughter had been well known. But they thought he was good for their daughter. He came from a good family and they knew he was studying to be an attorney like their daughter. Lucius was giving the two the townhouse to live in as they did as he and Harry would come through the floo for work though the master bedroom was still theirs to use here.

Hermione prodded him. "You know we're telling dad I'll be living with you here in the fall. He is going to ask you what your intentions are."

Draco went from pale to blushing. "He knows this has six bedrooms and we will have our separate ones for now. And because of training..."

She silenced him with a kiss. Her parents knew neither would make any real money when they were in their first year of training. She could not have afforded much of a flat even with roommates. Draco had every intention of proposing one day Hermione had assured her dad. She had no idea just how close Draco was to it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was no less nervous when he accompanied Hermione on Friday. He was only put at ease for Lucius and Harry had been invited and had agreed to come. They were only coming for lunch though and he would be spending the weekend. Harry and Lucius then would be spending the weekend with Harry's dads and sister.

Harry had to keep his hands from his belly as they headed up the front path. "This is so insane."

Hermione smiled. "Just until we get inside. You know my neighbours would freak if they saw you. An eight month pregnant man?"

Before leaving the house Hermione had cast a concealment charm. They had known it had to be done. Hermione's parents knew he was pregnant. But the neighbours did not even know magic existed. It would definitely raise some eyebrows in such a normal middle class neighbourhood. Harry just had to think of his relatives. He had heard his Aunt had filed for divorce and was now living in Kent but he had no real interest in knowing more.

Jean welcomed them at the door and ushered them inside. She surprised Harry by hugging him. "Hermione has told us about your daughter. We're so happy for you."

Harry smiled when Hermione removed the spell. "Thank you for that. I am not surprised she told you. You would think she was already the proud sister over there."

Hermione went as pale as Draco. "Well she is more like my niece anyways. You have been my brother for years I remind you."

Laughing Harry agreed. He had considered Hermione more a sister since their first year. He was closer to Luna because of how he opened to her but Hermione was still one of his best friends. She would go from honorary Aunt to half sister in law one day. Harry had no doubt at all that Draco would marry her one day.

Michael was waiting for them in the sitting room and welcomed them. "I was glad that Hermione said she was bringing the rest of Draco's family to meet us."

Lucius shook his hand. "I was happy to accept the invitation Michael. Your daughter is such a wonderful young woman. She has been so good for my son."

Jean smiled at her daughter and Draco. "I think we could say the same thing on both counts. We could not have chosen a better man for our daughter to date."

As they sat down for a talk and then lunch Draco found he was being hit with the third degree again. He thought he had passed this when he came the first time. He had met them a few times since. But now that they knew Hermione was moving in with him there were more. Michael had to be kept in check by her husband. He had reminded his wife once again that Hermione was his only daughter.

Lucius agreed with the man. "I can assure you your daughter will have her own room. I believe she will be living in Narcissa's old room. No worries there."

Draco sent a look at his dad and mumbled. "You're not one to talk."

Lucius really could not deny his son was right. The fact that his husband was four months pregnant when they married spoke of that. He had been sharing a bed with Harry for well over a year before. But he did not want his son to make the same mistake. He knew Draco had been in the alcoves before Hermione. But not since. He knew his son intended to marry her. But he still wanted his son to do things rights with her. He regretted a lot about how he handled Harry.

Draco hugged his dad and Harry after lunch. "Are you two sure you will not stay with us here for the rest of the weekend?"

Harry laughed. "Draco you have faced worse. You have passed his new third degree. Besides you know my dads and my sister are waiting for us. Sorry."

Really he knew his dad and Harry were right. Michael had calmed down even with lunch. He knew he and Hermione would not be spending much time at the house. Hermione had not shown him much of where she had grown up. She wanted to show him where she went to Muggle School and more. He was excited to see it.

Hermione turned to her parents. "I am going to take Draco to see my old school this afternoon. Some of my old teachers are expecting us there."

Jean handed her daughter the car keys. "Don't drive to fast. I know you have your license but you have not driven a lot."

Though she had been living in the wizard world she had been learning to drive with her dad summers and holidays home. She had her license and though Draco looked a bit worried about getting in the car he did. He was not fond of muggle cars to begin with. Add to that the lack of experience his girlfriend had, scared him.

Hermione led him to the car. "I assure you that my parents would not give me the keys if they did not trust me to drive. I promise we will not crash or anything."

Draco laughed as he realized how nervous he must have looked. "I guess I can brave this with you. I am trusting you; I want to be alive for my sister's birth."

Though he want a bit white knuckled he survived not only the trip to the school but the entire weekend. Michael and Jean did lay off the third degree. He even went to see their dental office. He was glad he was not a muggle for he could not imagine going to a dentist with drills and such. It terrified him. What terrified him the worse though was the conversation he was about to have. On Sunday afternoon before they left he took Hermione's dad aside before the trial.

Draco turned to Michael. "I would like your permission to propose to your daughter. I was hoping to propose on graduation day but I want your permission."

Michael was silent for a bit and worried Draco. "You seem like a good young man and you obviously make her happy. I am impressed you have asked for her hand."

Draco nodded. "I thought it was the only honourable thing to do sir. She is your only daughter. It won't be till end of June but since I am here, I thought to do it."

Michael shared a smile with his wife who had come in behind them. "Well you have our blessing young man. I am sure there will be a wedding to be planned."

Jean hugged him and he was surprised when Michael did as well. He had told his dad he was planning on proposing by graduation. Lucius was happy. He knew there would be no kids for a few years till they finished law school. Harry did not know for he could never keep such a secret from Hermione. He was relieved they agreed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow when she saw Draco and her parents coming out. "Should I be worried? My father has not scared you off with a drill has he?"

Draco kissed her. "Not at all my love. Your father simply asked to talk to me for a moment. I guess a bit more of the third degree I thought was over."

Though Michael felt like defending himself a look from his wife quieted him. They knew Draco was not proposing yet. They knew Draco would make her happy. They wanted it to be special. Michael held his tongue through lunch before his daughter and Draco were to leave to head back to school.

Michael hugged his daughter. "I know we were concerned but we approve of you living in the townhouse. It will be better for your studies of course."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you dad. It definitely would mean having to work less while studying and concentrate on my studies."

Malfoy industries had offered them both internships. They would make some money but neither wanted to work too many hours. Draco had a trust fund to support him but Hermione was not the same. Lucius' offer of the townhouse was definitely a generous offer that they could not turn down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

May had arrived and Harry was stuck in his apartments most of the time. He was studying for hours on end for he was going stir crazy. His husband laughed that pregnancy was good for him. His marks on his homework had gone up even before. He would definitely give Draco competition for top male student. He had even done most of his husband's grading for him as he was growing more and more bored.

Lucius came in a week before he was due and kissed him. "I have to go into London today my love. Sev and Draco will both be joining you."

Harry sighed and put his husband's hand on his belly. "Please be home tonight. I have a feeling this little one is becoming anxious to come into the world."

Though Poppy had said he had not progressed yet Harry had a feeling. It had been a few days ago she had seen him. He was not sure if he was just anxious. He just had this feeling that his little girl would not be born on the 16th like she was scheduled to be.

Lucius grabbed his things. "I promise to try and be home tonight. But if I can't you know Sev or Draco will get me. Besides your dads are coming."

Harry smiled. "They want to be here when I make them a grandfather for the first time. They're talking about a new baby and I am making them grandfathers."

With one last kiss Lucius reminded him that Draco and Hermione could make him a grandfather in the next few years. He and Harry wanted at least one more child. Harry knew he was right and sometimes he forgot Draco was in the same position as he was in a way.

Harry had been alone most of the afternoon when the door opened and his dads and Lara came in. "Hey cub how are you and the cublette doing?"

Remus laughed at his husband with Harry. "Your father has been driving me and your sister a bit nuts. You would think it was him having the baby once again."

Though Harry was not due for another week they had come and would stay till the baby came. They had wanted to be there by his side. Sirius was on paternity leave for another week since he worked right till the baby was born really, so he had not needed to take time away. Remus was as anxious as his husband was though.

Sirius noticed his son wince when he stood. "Harry are you in labour?"

Harry shook his head but the hand went to his back. "I have been having pains in my lower back all day. Not contractions yet."

Remus went for some floo powder. "That is usually signs of early labour. I think we need to take you to the infirmary and have Poppy check on you."

Reluctantly Harry allowed himself to be taken through to the infirmary. Poppy took one look at him and knew he was in labour. She directed his dads to find Draco and Severus, as well as send word to Lucius. She got him settled into the bed in a dressing gown. His body was starting to form the natural birth canal.

Draco arrived with Severus moments later. Severus assured him. "Your dad has gone to find Lucius for you. I promise he will be here before the baby is born."

Harry nodded and took Draco's hand for he was having his first contraction. "Your dad and mine can't miss the birth. He can't miss his daughter's birth."

Sitting down Draco assured his best friend that there was no way his dad would miss this. His dad was so excited about her birth he would do anything to be here. Harry clung to Draco praying he was right. Sirius returned with Lara, saying Remus was looking. Severus was there to act as the nurse, as well as for his friends.

The door opened about an hour later as the contractions became more intense and the canal was nearly fully open. "Oh Harry thank Merlin."

Harry turned to his husband and clung to him when he got to his side. "Thank Merlin Dad found you. I can't do this without you. I can't."


	6. the baby

Harry desperately clung to his husband's hand as a contraction hit moments after he came through the door. His dads would have left but he clung to Sirius hand on his other side. Draco and Remus remained as well though they had backed up a bit to give them some room.

Poppy smiled. "Good thing you made it here Papa for this little one is about to make her big entrance."

"Daddy."Harry corrected her through another contraction.

Poppy laughed. "Daddy it is. Now Harry you need to start pushing here. I want in your next contraction you to push as hard as you can."

Catching his breath Harry tried as best as he could. Labour had hit quickly and progressing faster then most women were lucky to have but he was already tired. He held to his dad and husband who kept encouraging him. He sagged back against the pillows.

Poppy looked up. "Her head is crowning. I know you're tired Harry but she is almost here now. Just a few more pushes and she will be in your arms."

Lucius kissed him. "I know you're tired sweet heart but just keep picturing her. Just keep picturing our little girl and she will soon be in your arms."

Picturing his daughter and almost smiling as Draco had appeared behind Poppy holding the little bunny Harry had since he found out about the baby, he tried to put all his energy into it. The bunny had been by his side as a reminder of why he was on bed rest. Now as he focussed on the bunny he kept thinking of the baby. He kept picturing her in his arms. He wanted her more then life.

Finally just as he was about to give up Poppy smiled. "And here is your precious little girl."

Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks as he saw his beautiful daughter and her cries filled the room. "I want to see her."

Laughing Poppy handed her off to Severus. She reminded the daddy he and his daughter both needed to be cleaned up and checked over. Lucius kissed his husband tenderly and assured him he'd have his little girl in his arms soon enough.

Harry kissed him. "Go see our princess and cut the cord. If I can't be with her, you can Daddy."

Lucius smiled. "If you're sure Papa I will."

Sirius and Remus smiled as they stood together. They had been a bit worried about their son having a baby so young. They knew Harry had been as well. But he was married to an amazing man and they knew he was so happy. Seeing him with Lara since she was born they knew he would be such an amazing Papa to his little girl. Poppy practically had to use a bed sticking spell to convince him to stay put so she could close the canal and get him cleaned up, and in fresh blankets and gown.

Lucius walked over to where Severus was checking over his daughter. "She is beautiful. She looks like Draco when he was born."

Severus smiled. "She does but I have a feeling she will have her Papa and grandmother's eyes. She is one healthy and strong little girl you have here."

Lucius had cut the cord but when she was cleaned and bundled he picked her up. "I would expect no less with such an amazing Papa like hers over there."

Watching his old friend cradling his precious daughter Severus had never seen him so happy. Oh Lucius loved Draco more then life itself but there was some daddies who were just born to have daughters. Lucius was definitely one of them. He knew Lucius had wanted a little girl for decades and he was in absolute heaven. He could see Draco when he looked over his father's shoulder at his little sister was just as happy. Like Harry had been with Lara, he was so excited to have a little sister.

Harry opened his arms. "I want her."

Lucius smiled and placed his daughter down in his husband's arms. "She is just as anxious to meet her Papa as you are."

Harry nearly burst into tears when she was laid in his arms. His husband joined him in bed. He was in love with her before she was born but it grew ten told. All the struggled for her, the bed rest and worry, it was all worth it. He had never thought it was possible to be so in love with anything. He could not take his eyes off of her especially when she opened her eyes and revealed Severus was right. She had her grandmother and Papa's beautiful green eyes.

Sirius bent down and kissed him. "I have never seen you like this before Harry. You know your mom and father had the same look when you were born."

Harry looked up finally from her face. "I wish they could be here to see my daughter. But I am glad you guys are here for me."

Remus kissed Harry and his granddaughter. "You know we are honoured to be her grandfathers. But your mom and father are watching over you today."

The others including Draco decided to leave them for some bonding time. Harry and Lucius assured Draco he could stay but he shook his head. He said he would spend some time with her later. Right now the daddies needed time to bond with their little girl. Though Harry had protested him leaving he had to admit when they were alone he was actually happy to have some time just the three of them.

Poppy came over. "You know the little one could probably use her first feed. Have you decided to nurse or bottle feed?"

Harry smiled. "I'd like to nurse."

Poppy showed him how to nurse her. They both knew it was better for her health to nurse for the first few months at least. There were spells to fill bottles when he had classes and when he started work in the fall as he was taking the summer off. But it had also been about the bond he had been told. He had not believed how true the bond could be until his daughter actually latched on and he felt her nurse. It was like nothing he could ever explain in words.

Lucius watched him. "I am jealous of my own daughter. You were not this happy when we married."

Harry kissed his husband. "I love you insanely you know that. But this is incredible. Thank you for my precious baby girl."

Lucius laughed and assured him he should be thanking Harry. It was Harry who had put up with all his craziness. Harry had taken him back and allowed him to be here. If not for John, Draco and Harry he would have thrown this all away. Lucius could not believe he had almost given up on his husband or their precious daughter. He had been madly in love with Harry before but he had to admit watching Harry with their daughter made him even more in love with her.

Lucius ran a hand down his daughter's face. "I know she was not planned but I can not imagine my life without her or you in it. I never want to."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About an hour later they allowed the others back in. Hermione and the Weasley clan, as well as Luna came in with his dads and sister. Severus returned as well with Draco of course. Harry was happy they had waited to come in until he had some time to bond. He had trouble even letting Lucius hold her until now. He smiled though as he watched Draco and later his dads and the others cradling her in their arms.

Remus noticed the tears. "What is wrong cub?"

Harry smiled. "I am just happy she has what I never had growing up. She has a family who will always be there for her. Until you and dad..."

Remus hugged him. He knew that Harry had been battling with these feelings for years and more since he became pregnant. Lily may have thought the same when her son was born ass he had the marauders around. But the war was over. If heaven forbid Harry could not be there for her she had grandfathers, a brothers, Uncles and Aunts who adored her. This little baby would never be alone. This little baby would never go through what Harry had.

Sirius had over heard and held his son. "Neither you or our granddaughter will ever have to worry about that. You both are surrounded by people who love you."

Harry smiled as he watched his daughter in Draco's arms. "I know and I am happy for it. I am."

The paper work needed to be filled out and everything was in question. Though they finally told the gender back when he was six months pregnant, they had never asked the godparents. And they had never discussed any possible name choices. Even Draco had no idea what name had been chosen for his baby sister.

Lucius explained. "We decided we'd each choose a godparent for the baby. I considered Draco but since he is already the big brother, Sev I'd like you to be."

Severus smiled. "I am already godfather to Draco; I'd be honoured to serve as godfather to your daughter as well. Thank you."

Though he was technically Lucius' choice the choice had been suggested by Harry as well and even considered by Harry before they talked. Severus had been such incredible help when harry was pregnant. He was so grateful the man had been there before he went back to Lucius. And before that when Harry was early in his Erastes contract. Severus had gone from Lucius' friend and his dad's friend, to being his as well. Draco was not hurt by the choice. He was happy as the big brother.

Harry looked at those gathered and turned to Fred. "Since George got to be my witness at the wedding I want you to be my daughter's other godfather."

Fred was amazed. "Are you sure? I would have thought you'd consider Luna or one of your..."

Harry cut him off. "You and George were the only ones I told about Lucius by pure choice. You stood by me through everything. I couldn't choose anyone better."

Fred hugged him. "Then I am so honoured Harry to be her godfather. I promise I'll try as be as good of one as Sirius was to you. I'll get her her first baby broom."

That brought laughter and smiles. Everyone knew that Sirius had got Harry his. They had no doubt between her dad and big brother, and now her godfather; the baby would be a quidditch buff either as a player or a fan. Lucius smiled and assured him he would not mind as long as she was at least a year old before he did. Fred laughed when he was signing the birth certificate and said it would be her first birthday gift from him.

Charlie smiled where he stood with his son. "We'll forgive you for not choosing us since you picked a Weasley but what did you name your little girl?"

Harry smiled and looked at his beautiful daughter. "We have decided to name our daughter Ophelia Eleanor Malfoy."

Lucius smiled. "We wanted to continue the heavenly tradition of our son and Sirius but we chose a moon as Ophelia is also a character in my favourite play."

Harry smiled. "Eleanor is in honour of both my mother and Draco's mother in a way. In the Lord of the Rings it means a star flower and given to babies with blond hair."

Though Eleanor only meant it in Elfish it was one of the few books both fathers had read. Harry had read the series when on bed rest. Since he could not find a first edition Hamlet for his husband and had to settle for the sonnets, they had decided on Ophelia for a first name for their daughter. Ophelia was definitely an unique name but the smiles on everyone's faces assured them it was a good choice.

Draco kissed his sister before handing her back. "I am touched like I am sure Sirius would be that you included the Black tradition of the heavens in her name."

Sirius nodded. "I am. And I know that your mother would be touched in your own way that you honoured her as well."

Everyone else left to leave them some time alone as Harry was growing tired but this time when Draco stood to leave Harry and Lucius both stopped him. Remus stopped and took a photo of the family but he and Sirius left as well to put Lara down.

Harry looked up from his daughter. "Both names we meant as honour not only to you and dad, and my mom, but your mother in both names."

Lucius saw his surprise. "Harry told me because of you your mother will always be a part of our life. He wanted to honour her as well."

Draco knew if his mother was watching she'd be happy. His father and mother had never been more then friends. They had grown close perhaps like sister and brother over the years but no more. He knew his mother would have been happy to see his dad married to the love of his life and with his new daughter as well. Narcissa had refused to give her husband more kids. Not really because she did not want them. More because she had been worried enough about bringing one into the war.

Harry looked up from his daughter. "Lara means the world to me and being in her life. I want you to be a major part of your little sister's life."

Draco beamed. "I will be as much a part of her life as you will allow me to. I am so happy to have a little sister finally. Thank you."

Eventually Draco did slip away but as they watched him go Lucius was grateful to Harry. He knew that Harry was younger then his son. It was a lot to ask his young husband to welcome Draco into their life. It was made easier by the fact that Draco was like a brother. But he knew when Draco had kids Harry would be happy to be the world's youngest grandfather likely. No matter how odd the situation might seem to outsiders it would work with them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After lunch the following day Harry and Ophelia, nicknamed by her big brother that morning as his little star for her middle name, were released. Harry was glad that they did not run into too many people on the way down. His daughter would make her debut soon enough but he was not ready for the crowds. He knew his daughter would be as much a celebrity as he had always been.

Harry had seen the nursery so many times but it was different walking into it with Star in his arms. Draco's name rubbed off on him. "This is so amazing."

Lucius wrapped an arm around her. "I know she won't sleep in here for a few weeks but you're thinking about the vision you had aren't you?"

Harry nodded and knew his husband was as well. When he came back to school after he found out about her he had a vision of putting a baby down in the crib. It had changed with time to being with Lucius at his side and a daughter. He knew his little girl would only sleep here for a few weeks as after graduation they would be moving full time home to the manor but he was reminded the nursery at the manor was an exact replica of this room.

Lucius led him into their bedroom where a bassinette from his dads was at the side of the bed. "I think you'll be more comfortable for her feed here."

Harry smiled as his husband stacked up the pillows and he took his place against them. "You're an amazing husband Luc."

There had been several feeds since she was born but Lucius was still not tired of watching. He knew it would be a few days before his husband allowed him to feed her a bottle. Harry would not return to classes until June so there was no need. He understood his husband's need to bond right now and he was not too jealous. He called for some lunch for them so it arrived just as he finished burping his daughter. Harry was willing to hand her over for burps and diapers.

When she was sleeping in her basket Harry looked at the tray and noticed something. "Luc?"

Lucius opened the box. "I wanted to give the amazing Papa a gift for the birth of our daughter. A family ring with plenty of room for us to add to with time."

Harry looked down at the beautiful platinum ring which had four stones on it. He was happy that his husband had added Draco to it. There was a ruby for Harry, a moon stone for Draco in June, an emerald for Star in May and a sapphire for his husband whose was in the end of September, actually a day before Hermione.

Lucius saw his looking at the extra stone. "I thought you would agree with me adding Draco to it. I hope I was not wrong."

Harry kissed him. "He is your son and my brother. I would have been angry if you had not included him on the ring. He should be there with his sister."

His husband slid the ring onto one of his bare fingers and kissed the hand. He joined Harry against the pillows and they ate. When they were done they took advantage of the fact that she was sleeping and took a nap. They both knew enough about babies to know to take advantage of the rare sleeping moment of their daughter.

Author note: Ophelia (Star) Eleanor Malfoy: Ophelia (Greek) means helper; she was the love interest of Hamlet. It was said at Valentine's that Hamlet was his favourite play. It is also the second moon of Uranus. Follow after Draco who is named for a constellation, but honour as well to Grandpa Sirius, and Narcissa

Eleanor (French/Elfish) the name has unknown meaning. It has been linked to Greek for compassion or local French terms for healing. In Elfish according to Tolkien it means sun star and is the name of a five pointed flower found in the woods of Lothlorien and is a name given to golden haired daughters like Ophelia is. Harry and Lucius both read and enjoyed the series and decided it was a beautiful link to Lily as well as Narcissa which meant daffodil.

The nickname Star comes from the meaning of Eleanor in Elfish. Any who read my previous series knows the daughter in the story was nicknamed Lea for she was Cordelia so I felt odd using the nickname twice. I thought star was a cute nickname for a baby who is an adopted member of the Black family.


	7. the graduation

Harry had not returned to the classroom after his daughter was born. Not until the NEWT exams hit. Draco kept reminding Harry that he was not allowed to be the top male student officially. He did not think it was fair that Harry was only taking three classes.

Harry looked up at Draco with a smirk as his stepson said it again. "You try studying and nursing at the same time, and helping your dad mark and see how easy it is."

Draco laughed as he watched as Harry's book was levitating so he could read while his hands were occupied. "I guess you have a point there."

Harry lifted his daughter who was ready for a burp. "You better see the point. And for that comment you get to burp and change her diaper."

Groaning Draco pretended to be angry. They knew he really was not. He was like Harry with Lara. He could have done without the diapers but he loved the rest. Star definitely seemed to love her big brother as well. Just like Lara always settled for Harry even now, Draco had the same affect on his sister. Harry joked that it was big brother magic of some kind that was working on the babies.

Draco scooped up his little sister. "Well it is your turn to be quizzing me anyways so I don't need to be able to hold my books."

Harry smiled and did up his shirt. "I think I can handle that. You know you're never going to beat me on my potions exam. I have it in the bag."

That brought laughter not only from Hermione and Draco but from the doorway as well. Harry turned around and was a bit surprised. He had not realized what the time was. His husband was home from dinner and Severus was with him. The louder of the laughter had come from Severus of course.

Severus came in. "I never thought there would be a day. But I must admit a much as I have laughed, you might actually have a chance."

Lucius looked at his daughter. "I was worried about how having Star would affect your grades but it seems she has helped you up your grades even more."

With no quidditch that year he had been doing even better. He had returned to coaching a bit since Star was born. The lions had won the cup that year again. He had been proud of his team to win even if he was not on the team. The cup was being presented at graduation. Harry would receive a trophy. He had not only played earlier but he had been coaching as well as captain though honorary. The team had assured him they would have it no other way for him to be up with them.

Severus sent a series of questions at Harry and was impressed when he answered them all right. "Very impressive. Those are second year apprentice potions."

Harry smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I was a bit stir crazy as of late. I needed to do something other then study and some how got into more potions books."

Seeing some of his own collection he was a bit surprised. Lucius admitted he had snuck his husband some. When Harry had been first recovering from labour he had been nearly on bed ret for he was quite tired from labour and nursing. Harry had grown restless and he had not been willing to read anything fiction. He said he should have been studying if anything. Lucius had hoped to bore his husband into taking a break but instead it seemed Harry actually found an interest in potions.

He shocked Severus even more when he asked. "I was wondering if you ever make the potion for those third degree burns. I would love to help you if you do."

Severus almost choked when he heard and realized Harry was serious about it. "I would not be opposed to that. I do work on such potions often during the summer."

He had seen Harry doing so much better in school in potions but he had never imagined this. Never in his life would he have thought Harry would volunteer to help. He shared a look with Lucius wondering if Harry was in a right state of mind. He was a bit worried one of the elves had given Harry the wrong potion or something. Lucius shrugged and seemed just as shocked but he assured his best friend as far as he knew his husband had not been slipped something.

Severus accepted his goddaughter when Draco was done with her diaper. "Little princess are you feeling well? Your daddy's milk is not tasting strange is it?"

Harry smirked and took Star. "If you keep trying to convince my daughter that her daddy is wrong in the head, I will reconsider her godfather."

Laughing Severus reminded her that he could not change it. He knew though that Harry would only joke. Harry wanted Severus to be in her life. He knew what an important part of Draco's life the man had been. He knew how important Severus was to Draco and his husband as well as to his dad as well. Star would always know him. She would always know and love both of her godfathers. And Harry had to admit that he really enjoyed having the man around as well.

Severus sat down and Harry let him take Star back. "I heard from your dads this morning. They say Lara is quite excited about seeing her big brother soon."

Harry smiled. "I know after the year ends I will get to see my dads a lot more now that I will be working in London with you but I am excited to see them as well."

Harry would be starting work but not until September. He wanted the first few months with Star. He had wished she had been born after graduation. He hated he had to concentrate o his studies. Lucius assured him if he got bored they would find him some work for the business he could do from home. He doubted Harry could last the entire summer with nothing but their precious daughter to keep him busy. He knew Harry was excited about his new job.

Lucius kissed his husband. "Well you do very well on your exams and maybe we extend your vacation this summer from two weeks to maybe closer to a month."

Harry smiled. "I think I could be convinced to do that. As long as the trip still includes a stay in that suite in Dagger cove. You have a promise to keep."

Holding his husband in his arms Lucius assured his husband that he had not forgotten. It had been their last night there that Lucius realized Harry might be really coming around to love and perhaps marry him. He had told Lucius that night that he was willing to consider a honeymoon there. They would have Star with them but they would bring Dobby and they would have plenty of time for romance along the way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry, Draco and Hermione shared top honours receiving O's across the board in all of their classes. Harry had kept his surprising prediction of potions true. He had beat Draco by 1 percent and had tied him in DADA though Draco had beat him in charms. Lucius was incredibly proud of both his husband and his son. The morning of the ceremony they were having a family breakfast. The Granger who had come for the ceremony had been invited for breakfast as well as Harry's dads as well.

Lara smiled and opened her hands. "Harry. Happy."

Harry took his sister for Star was with her daddy. "Hey little princes, I am happy too. Would you like to take a look at your new little niece?"

Lara had not seen her since just after she was born and she nodded. "Star."

Harry smiled at his little sister. He was amazed at how much his little sister was able to talk when he was not even a year old, well she would be soon. He knew it was because in part that both her dad had been home with her. While he planned on working of course Harry had every intention of having the same affect on Star. He and Lucius had every intention of being home at good hours and being there as much as possible for their daughter. She would never be nanny rained as Draco had been.

Harry hugged his dads and Sirius handed him a gift. "Something for our amazing son. We are so proud that you have graduated and top of your class Harry."

Remus nodded. "And before you and Lucius say anything remember that you can not turn down any kind of gifts."

They had considered doing the extra two weeks for Harry and Lucius for they had heard but Harry and Lucius decided to spend those first two weeks in Cornwall. They would wait to do more travel when Star was old enough to enjoy. She would be coming of course. They would leave her with her grandfathers when they went to Egypt as she was a bit older but they would not leave her when she was only three months old. So his dads decided on another idea. They knew their son was not into jewellery and unlike Draco who had got cufflinks from his dad, Harry had already got hi.

Harry looked down at this. "This is the reservations for us to stay at a luxury resort in Giza as well as a five day Nile cruise this winter."

Sirius shared a look with Lucius. "You refused to let u give you Black Crest as a gift and paid for it but we wanted to see your vacation seen to."

Though Lucius was richer then the Black and definitely did not need the help he knew it meant a lot. The fathers had made one special plans a well. They had definitely already seen to some surprises for Harry and Lucius. The two men would not know until they got there though.

Harry was touched and thanked them but his attention was distracted for he saw the way Draco was looking. "Okay stepson of mine spill it."

Draco looked at him. "I have no idea what you are going on about Harry."

Knowing each other all too well he knew that Draco had something g up his sleeve. He had been looking at Hermione oddly all day. He had even seen a private conversation between Draco and Michael. He knew the two had got long well at Eater but that till seemed a bit odd to him. He took his brother into his bedroom and closed the door, intent on the truth out of Draco before he allowed him to leave.

Draco finally gave in and took a box from his pocket. "I intend on proposing to Hermione at the end of the ceremony this afternoon."

Harry was amazed but excited. "This is incredible Draco. How long have you known?"

He told Harry about his decision and having asked Michael for hi permission at Easter time. He knew that Hermione would say yes. They would not start a family till Hermione was done law school of course. They would both be too busy with studies before then and their work after that. But they both wanted kids.

Harry hugged him. "I and Hermione often joked about how odd it would be if we both married our Malfoys. Now I guess we will see what it is like."

Draco hook his head. "She has not even said yes but considering you are her best friend and you think she will, I might take that as a good sign. I hope."

Smirking Harry assured his brother that Hermione would never say no to him. He was as in love with Draco a he was with her. He knew Draco was taking a chance proposing in front of everyone in the Great Hall at the ceremony but Harry truly believed that his stepson had nothing at all to be worried about.

Harry led Draco out. "We should get back out there or your future in laws and Hermione will be wondering. You don't want her to guess something is up."

Draco had put the ring box away. "I just hope that I don't fall on my face or stumble over my words. Maybe I am being an idiot to propose in front of everyone."

Harry reminded his friend that he was studying to be an attorney. If he could not handle proposing to Hermione in front of the school he was in trouble. Draco looked a bit more at ease he had to admit. And he could see Draco' eye on Hermione. Draco may have been his stepson and best friend but they were more brothers. He loved Hermione like a sister and definitely was thrilled by the prospect of them all being a real family.

Lucius came to his husband's side. "What do you think Lord Malfoy are you ready to graduate from Hogwarts?"

Harry shared a look with his two friends. "I was starting to wonder if this day would ever come but yes, I am excited. I can't believe this day is finally here."

Seven years he had spent here. He knew his husband had considered staying to teach DADA if Harry wanted to teach it down the road. Harry had considered the option but in the end his real love lay with the work with the diving department. He was really excited about his curse breaking course with Bill in September.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The students had all been lead into the Great Hall as they had in the sorting ceremony in their freshman year. Instead of the house table all of their friends and family were there in row of chairs. The Weasleys had come even though Ron would not graduate for Harry and Hermione were their family. Star was sitting with her grandfathers as Lucius was on stage. His old quidditch buddies were there as well.

Hermione looked at Harry and squeezed his hand as they were both looking at the red heads. "I know. It some how feels strange not having him here with us."

Harry squeezed hers back. "He deserves to be in prison for what he did to us. But he was with us from the train until last year. It seems so odd."

As the sorting hat started calling people up they both thought about the three who were missing from the group. Neville and Harry were the only Gryffindor boys graduating that year. Neville would be apprenticing with Madam Sprout for three years. Hermione came next among his friends. Draco came right before Harry and he smiled as he watched his stepson and brother. He was amazed. Back when they sorted he thought Draco a stuck up pureblood and hated him for four and a half school years. They had grown as close as brothers could be and they were inseparable. Not to mention harry was his stepfather.

Finally Harry laughed as he realized how much he had changed as well when he was called. "Black-Malfoy, Harry James. Gryffindor quidditch captain and prefect."

Even hi name had changed and he was happy for that as after he received his diploma his husband greeted him with a kiss. "I am so proud of you my love."

Looking g out at the others he knew that all his family was. He had been an orphan when he came here. Now he had two dads, a sister, the Weasleys who had grown with kids, and of course Hermione and Luna. Not to mention his stepson, his husband and now his beautiful little girl who he loved more then life.

As the ceremony finished with Blaise and the head girl and boy were asked to come forward as they were also top students, to receive a special award Harry shared a look with his husband. He was aware that Lucius had known. He knew where the ring had come from. He was not mad for he could never have kept the secret.

Draco dropped down to one knee. "Hermione I love you. I know when we first met because of my dad's role I had to pretend to hate you but we have become friends and now the loves of each other's lives. You make me a better person just being around you. You challenge me, you support me, make me happier then I ever thought possible. Marry me."

Hermione was in tears but she managed to squeak out a small "Yes."

Draco slid the beautiful platinum and solitaire diamond ring on to her hand and as the entire hall erupted into applause he swung her around for a kiss. Harry was the first one to congratulate them but her parents and friends soon joined them. Hermione was touched when she learned that Draco had asked her dad for his blessing.

Lucius came over to his husband as they were heading out for the lunch on the grounds. "Just to make sure you know Star and I are both amazed with her Papa."

Harry kissed his husband and daughter. "I could not have done this without either of you. Thank you for being so amazing."

Life would be so different. They had already packed up most of their things. Their apartments would be finished packing by the elves while they were at lunch. They were leaving school that evening to move home to the manor. They would come back for visits but they would not live here again. Harry was ready though for the next stage in his life. He was ready for a career and his future with his husband and the baby.


	8. the news

Harry and Star were off to London for the day. His husband had been right and Harry had not been able to stay away from work. He had yet to reclaim his office but Jack was more then happy to supply Harry with a ton of research and paper work to help them out with the dives. When ever Star was napping he was usually pouring over the books and papers. He had decided to take the last batch in person to the office that day instead of by owl as he was also having dinner with Draco and Hermione who were already planning their wedding. They were going to wed at Easter time so they could take the week for vacation as they were off from studies. They would have had more time at Christmas but decided not to copy Harry and Lucius.

The department he worked at in Malfoy industries had of course heard about his daughter's birth but none had seen Star. He had been such a work aholic the previous summer he knew them all and they were excited to see the newest Malfoy. Even when he started work in the fall he would not be here for the first six months though as he would be doing his curse breaking course with Bill at Gringotts. It could take as long as a year but Bill thought with his skill likely around six months.

Jack's assistant smiled when he came in. "Harry, we are so happy to see you. And this must be the future boss of the company?"

Harry laughed though he knew it might very well be true. "This is Ophelia Eleanor Malfoy, better known though as Star."

The entire office was soon gathered around. Star was sleeping so he did not remove her from her carry seat but everyone got a good look at her. There were a few jokes he should have named her for the ocean and not the sky but it was all good natured. Harry had not grown tired of showing off his precious daughter.

Jack finally appeared. "I should have known. Who else would have been causing such a distraction? If I had known this would happen I'd have said no visits."

Harry knew he was joking. "You know you're talking to the future ceo or co-ceo of the company with her brother. Keep talking and I will reconsider the job offer."

Now it was Jack's turn to know he was joking. He had never met someone as interested in their field of work since him. Harry not only had a talent but a passion. There was not one person on his team who was not aware Jack had taken Harry as his protégé. He wanted to groom Harry to take over one day. His older team members were not insulted. Most of them preferred the field work and being away. None of them were interested in all the paper work of running the department. As a Malfoy it seemed fitting Harry would. But any doubts that people had when he started last summer about him earning the position, had disappeared.

Jack handed Harry a gift. "A bit insulted you did not name her Jackie or something sea related but we will forgive you. Thanks for doing that research for us."

Harry handed it over in return. "Thanks for the gift. And to be honest we considered Darwin for your boat if it was a boy as it also is a lunar crater name."

He was not joking of course as it had been in consideration for a little boy and it would still have honoured the space tradition. He smiled when he found three stuffed animals in the bag. There was a turtle, a dolphin and a squid. He really was not surprised of course. He was touched by the gift.

Harry eventually had to take his leave. "Her big brother and fiancé are waiting for the two of us for dinner. Her dad as well if he got away from the office early."

Lucius' voice came to him from behind. "That I did Harry. Now you're right we should be going or the others will be worried about where we have disappeared to."

Saying goodbye he handed his daughter off to his husband and they apparated to the townhouse. Hermione and Draco were living there as well as Blaise. Blaise was making good money working for his dad at his investment firm but he had still decided to take them up on their offer. He had not wanted to live alone just yet. He was not sure he would remain after they wed. He did not think he could handle the lovey dovey newlyweds. Even if he did know some good silencing spells he said.

Hermione beamed when they arrived. "Good timing you three. Dinner is about to arrive on the table as we speak."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Things have sure changed Mione. I do recall you were the founder of SPEW."

Laughing Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. She reminded Harry that she had seen that not all house elves were mistreated. The Malfoys were actually quite kind to theirs. The treatment of Dobby had been a show. Lucius had wanted to free him in order to protect Harry. She still preferred cooking though when she had the time. She knew though that when she started her studies in the fall as well as continuing the internship she had this summer, she would not have a lot of extra time.

Draco and Blaise were in the dinning room"Hey dad and Harry. How is my little Star?"

Harry smiled and put his daughter's carry seat down into the stand his husband conjured for it. "Sleeping like an angel and I'd like to keep it that way for a bit."

They knew that Lucius had trouble getting his husband to eat properly. Severus had been supplying nutrient potions for him. Harry was usually nursing at meal time. He did not even now allow his husband to feed her a bottle very often. She was usually in a better mood when she nursed. Lucius often complained the only time he got to feed her a bottle was in the middle of the night when his husband had no desire to get out of bed. They knew he was joking for he enjoyed being hands on.

Lucius sat down. "So any news on the wedding plans over there? You know that you guys really should consider the wedding planner that I have offered you."

Draco shared a smile with his fiancé. "We are considering it. We have not really made any decisions other then being at Easter in early April."

They had been considering a number of locations and were seriously considering Harry's suggestion and offer. He had thought Black Crest Manor; their home in Cornwall would be a beautiful place for the wedding. At that time in April it would be quite lovely and being married with the ocean in the back ground would add to that for them. The manor was as large as Malfoy manor or nearly and though not used when Harry was there before, there was a huge ballroom for a reception as well.

Harry looked over at Blaise. "I know that your career has been going well but I have not heard any news on your personal life. Any new women or men in your life?"

Blaise blushed for he had not really come out of the closet to too many people. Oddly Harry was the first. "I have been seeing a guy for a few weeks now."

He had told Draco and Hermione, and his other close friends in the past few months. His parents had known for a few years. They had no problem with their only son and heir being gay. As long as he would still make them grandparents the were happy. All they wanted was for their son to be happy. Blaise had shared a kiss with a younger student in February. He had told Harry as he knew between himself being gay and his dads; he would not have a problem. Even in the wizarding world where such things were actually common because of male pregnancies, come wizards were still a bit worried about coming out. Old blood families used to frown on it.

Harry smiled. "You know I'd like to meet him some time. Perhaps when Lucius and I get back in the fall from Cornwall and then our trip to the Caribbean."

Blaise was still blushing a bit but he nodded. "I'd like that. Jeff has been asking to meet some of my friends. Draco and Mione have been on me to bring him over."

They had been working together at the firm. His father had been more then simply supportive of his son's life style choice. He had introduced the two. Jeff was an American actually but had come over to work for them. He worked in the same department as Blaise and they had a lot in common. Harry could tell as he listened to him talk he was quite happy with his new boyfriend. They had only been seeing each other for two weeks but Draco confided that they went out every night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They ended up staying in London for it was his little sister's first birthday the next day. The three of them stayed at Grimmauld place to be close to his dads and sister. The night after dinner Star had woken up in the middle of the night and after a feeding she had refused to go down. He had not wanted to wake his husband or dads so he was down on the main floor pacing with Star trying to get her to sleep.

He sighed. "Maybe we should go to the town house Star, your big brother always gets you to sleep. Maybe we should hire him as your nanny."

He had not expected response but he got one. "Maybe I might not have the touch of her big brother but how about giving Grandpa Remus a shot here."

Harry turned to see his dad had come down the stairs and sent an apologetic look at him. He had hoped by bringing her down here that he would not have wakened the rest of the family. His little sister might have been a year old and sleeping nights now but still she could be a hand full. He had not wanted to add to that.

Remus shook his head. "You know that I love helping with by beautiful little granddaughter here. You know me and Sirius are in need of some practice again."

Harry's head shot up. "Already? I knew you guys were going to start trying this summer because you wanted them close in age but I am surprised."

Smiling Remus confirmed though he swore Harry to secrecy for he had sworn Sirius could give the big news. They had only found out the day before. Sirius had collapsed when he had been at work. His work was physical enough that with both babies they had found out extremely early on. Sirius had from what the healer said got pregnant at the start of July. They had expected it to take longer so they had started at the beginning of June.

Remus smiled. "Your new little brother or sister is due in the start of April so just before Draco's wedding. Three months short of Lara's second birthday."

Harry was so happy. "You guys wanted it like that or close. Will make them closer as they grow up. Especially if you have a second little girl."

Though Sirius and Remus would have been delighted with a son they still were hoping for pink. They had their son, they loved Harry more then life. They thought it might be easier to have two little girls. Harry was right about them being closer growing up. Pink or blue though both men were absolutely delighted by this.

Harry watched as his daughter drifted off. "Little brother or sister they will be just as lucky as Lara and I are. Do I get to name this little one as well?"

Remus nodded. "Well we thought this time we might help you name the baby but we'd like you and your husband to be the godfathers as well."

He had considered waiting to tell his son until his birthday and he was not sure if Sirius would tell Harry before then. They had debated between the next day and his birthday. He told Sirius he would be happy with either option. Harry as he took his daughter to take her to bed, assured his dad he would not say anything to even his husband until his dads made the official announcement.

Lucius woke as he slid back into bed. "Up again was she?"

Harry rested his head against his husband. "She was. I happen to think she just likes to look at her nickname namesake. She sure does like the night time."

Kissing his husband Lucius reminded Harry he was happy to help when their daughter woke up. Harry knew his husband was right but he had not wanted to wake him. Lucius had sworn when they had children he would be hands on. He had regretted not being able to with Draco. He had definitely kept his promise. He had always been a very loving daddy and was always there for diapers, burps, midnight feedings and more.

Harry drifted off and to his relief it was not until breakfast time when Star woke again and he could nurse her at the table. He looked across the table at his little sister who was trying to feed herself much to the chagrin of Sirius. She had got more food on him then on herself or her mouth.

Sirius just shook his head with laughter. "It's her birthday and she can make a mess if she wants to."

Remus came over with some eggs. "That might be Sirius but you're the one who will be giving her a bath after that. And cleaning the floor."

Smirking Sirius reminded his husband they had a house elf. They had never had one to take care of Lara. Sirius was on maternity leave until recently and now Remus was still home all the time. He was able to write when she was napping when younger and now while she was playing a well. Both men loved being hands on as much as Lucius. Kreacher would clean the floor but Sirius was more then happy to take his daughter up for a bath.

Before he did though he looked at his son. "Your father and I have an early birthday gift for you and one for Lara. I am two weeks pregnant with our third child."

Harry did as promised and acted surprised and was just as thrilled as the first time he heard the news. "This is so awesome. You know Lara will be just as excited."

She was a bit too young to understand the concept of her dad being pregnant but they would explain as he got bigger. Since she would be nearly two when her sister or brother was born, Lara would definitely be excited by the prospect. She already was very fond of Star and he knew she'd love having a baby in the house/

Lucius took his daughter. "How about we go take these two for a bath Sirius? I am sure you could use some practice with a newborn again, we can switch."

Though Star was two months old now she was much closer so Sirius was definitely smiling. "I think I could handle bathing my beautiful little granddaughter."

Remus and Harry shared a smile and a laugh as they watched the men go off. They had considered a birthday on the coast but they were doing it for Harry. Harry's dads had been invited by Lucius and accepted to come for those two weeks in August before they headed off for their second honeymoon. Lara loved animals as did the Weasley grandkids who were coming so they had decided to take the kids to a muggle zoo after having lunch here at the house. The Tonks were all coming as well as the Weasley family and even Moody was coming. Draco and Hermione were coming as well.

Draco and Hermione were the first to arrive for lunch. "You know with dad and now Mione I spent tons of time in the muggle world but have never been to a zoo."

Harry laughed. "I went once when my cousin turned eleven years old. That is when I set the snake on him."

He had told his friends the story and they all broke into laughter with the memory. Luna had come that day for the party as well for she was close with Harry and his little sister she was very fond of. She and Hermione were the only other ones who had been to the zoo before. Inspired by the location for the party most of Lara's birthday gifts were animal themed. Harry among his gifts had given her a number of animal bath toys but no one was surprised by his other gift.

Sirius kissed his son. "How could I have known that you would give your little sister her first broom? And quidditch set as well."

Harry shrugged. "She might be my sister but I am also her godfather. And I recall getting my first baby broom and later my last two brooms from mine."

Sirius knew his son was right and agreed. He had given baby Harry his and before Harry knew him had sent him his firebolt. His current broom he and Remus had given Harry for his sixteenth birthday when they had also adopted him to make the family finally officially. Harry got not only got her a broom but her first quidditch robes and some little play balls.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Lucius were happy when they arrived at Dagger Cove. The last time they had been there it was the first real travel other then Paris for his dads' wedding. He had been totally amazed by the resort. Their last night was when Lucius had suggested they come here for the honeymoon. And Harry had actually considered it.

As he was leading his husband and Star inside Lucius kissed him. "The weekend before you start work we're going for another trip."

Harry looked at his husband. "You are taking me here and now you are taking me on another trip. I thought we decided Cornwall was enough."

There was five days between their return from here and when Harry would need to start work at Gringotts as they had left earlier then planned on this trip. Lucius had remembered a conversation he had with Harry before they were engaged. He was not sure his husband would remember.

He kissed Harry. "You asked me the night Lara was born where I would take you after graduation if any where. I told you Italy for Venice and Rome."

Harry remembered the talk. "I remember you saying that but with Egypt at Christmas and coming here I did not think we would."

He reminded his husband that Blaise's parents had a home in Rome and they were going to spend three days there, after a day back in London. They would go to see their second wonder, the Coliseum, and spend a day in Venice as well. By the end of the year Harry would have seen three of the new ancient wonders. The original ancient wonders were all destroyed except the Great Pyramid but the Great wall and the Coliseum were in the new list.

The same desk manager was there to welcome them and smiled. "The presidential suite is ready for you Lord Malfoy and your beautiful family this time."

Lucius thanked the man and with Star in his arms he led Harry to follow the man. "I thought we could have a nice replay of the first night we were here."

They had brought Dobby with them. One of the best things about a wizard and not a muggle resort was no one would think that it was odd that the baby was never with them or not very often. Dobby would be happy to take care of the baby when they were enjoying some of the romance and excitement of the last time.

Dobby appeared to take their daughter as a little nursery area was established and Lucius pulled his husband in for a long passionate kiss. "Ready for some fun?"

Harry smiled as his husband once again removed their clothes with his wand as last time. "I think I could be convinced to let you ravish me again and again."

Definitely far more romantic then last time they definitely enjoyed making love. Harry had only started to admit he cared about Lucius last time though he had enjoyed the sex. Now he was madly in love with and married to the man. And their beautiful daughter was just living proof of that for them.

Harry was not surprised later when lobster and wine was waiting for them out on the patio. "Really wanted to relive that night didn't you?"

Lucius corrected him. "I wanted to recreate that night for us but make it more special for the two of us at the same time."

They toasted over the wine, well in Harry's case he had bottled water for he was nursing and they danced under the stars. This time Lucius did not lead him straight back to bed though for their daughter was in need of a nurse and they wanted to put her to bed themselves. They would not have had it any other way.


	9. the romance

Christmas had been a happy family event. Ophelia would not be old enough to really enjoy it for another year but Harry had still enjoyed his little girl's first Christmas and had been touched when his husband had presented him with an ornament for her first Christmas. Lara was finally old enough to tear apart her gifts and brought a lot of cheer to the event. Hermione and Harry's dads had joined them at the manor on Christmas day. They had spent the day before at the Burrow. It was their anniversary but Harry and Lucius were postponing celebrating their one year anniversary for a day. They were heading for Egypt for ten days.

The day they were leaving his dads and Draco had taken them to the portkey terminal. Harry was a bit reluctant to leave. Star had stayed over night with his dads before but this was the first time he would be away from her for a week. His husband would have taken her but Harry reluctantly agreed they deserved some alone time.

Sirius kissed his son and took Star into his arms. "I know it is hard to be parted from her but your dad and I will take care of her. And we need the practice as well."

Remus smiled from where he held Lara. "In four months we will have to deal with more, a newborn and not yet two year old. And Star is seven months old."

Though he knew they were right he was still reluctant. He was nursing his daughter still but he had left enough bottles for the time he was gone. Dobby had assured him he would be at Grimmauld. Ever since he was named Star's nanny Dobby had shown the same absolute devotion to Star as he had to Harry. He had loved Draco when he was a baby as well. He had over looked the Malfoy last name for Star's sake for Dobby still was not a fan of Lucius.

Draco looked at his sister. "You know Hermione and I will be spending time with her as well. I promise that she will be happy and healthy when you come back."

Lucius kissed his husband. "Our daughter will be happy and safe Harry. And the two of us have already postponed our wedding anniversary for a day now."

Smiling Harry finally took a hold of the portkey. He had to admit he was really excited about the trip. They were taking the cruise for the first five days and then staying down near the pyramids. He had serious doubts he and his husband would see any sights today. He had no problems. There was one sight he wanted to see.

Lucius read his mind. "I think we might want to see a bit of Alexandria before our cruise leaves but then I think we can make good use of our suite on the boat."

Draco groaned from behind his father. "Can you two at least wait until after you leave on your little third honeymoon before you start such talk?"

Smiling as they waved as they started to feel the portkey. Harry knew how lucky he was in his husband. He had never traveled before he was adopted by his dads. Now he had been to several different countries. His husband already was thinking of their next trip. They were thinking Peru for Machu Pichu as it was another wonder as they were on their way to their third. They had yet to go any where his husband had not been as he had traveled the world but Lucius did not mind. He loved seeing the world through the eyes of his husband. It felt like the first time he had ever been there.

Their arrival in Alexandria Harry realized as he looked at the country he would not be disappointed for bed right away. "Bill has always spoken of this place."

Lucius put an arm around his waist. "I was a bit worried you might decide to go and work for Gringotts instead. You have really enjoyed your training with him."

Though he was right Harry assured his husband that he loved his work for his real job more. He had a further two months minimum training with the bank when they got back from the trip. Bill said he had little doubt Harry would only be with him for two months. He had already completed most of the skills, but the training has a minimum requirement to complete it and that was six months. Harry had really enjoyed his time working with Bill and getting closer to his big brother.

Lucius smiled. "I know you are not Hermione but I think that we should take you to the library here. I think even you will be amazed to see the library."

Harry was shocked. "I thought the library of Alexandria was like the lighthouse, destroyed centuries ago. Hermione mentioned it when he knew about our trip."

Leading him through the streets to enjoy some of the walk as their bags were sent to the boat Lucius explained that the muggle one had been. The wizarding one had been spared. It was actually still in the same spot. It was just built below the old ruins. Like the muggle one had bee known to have the most amazing collection of knowledge in the world, the wizard one still was know for it. Harry had to admit even though not a book worm, he was definitely intrigued. After the work he had done with the diving company and collecting historical documents and objects he had to admit his breath was taken away by the huge underground library. There were not only scrolls but a museum of objects and he realized with a delight that some was from his own work. This place probably rivalled the museum in Cairo/

Lucius showed him the wizard version of the Rosetta stone. "It is still used today by scholars here. I have seen the muggle version when we were in London."

Harry ran his fingers along it. "This is amazing. I thought the pyramids and maybe the museum in Cairo with the mummies would be cool but this is awesome."

They did not have long before they had to get on the boat so after the museum they walked through one of the open marks in the city and they had lunch from one of the stalls and tried some of the lovely local cuisine. Lucius smirked for he found his husband was not as adventurous in China, They were far more wild in China. He was actual glad for it after seeing Harry eating brains and such he was not sure he would want to see his husband chowing down on the beetles and more.

The cruise ship they saw little of for his husband took him to their royal suite and lowered him down on the bed. Now my love it is time to ravish your body."

Harry pulled his husband down on top of him. "I think you are far too much talk and not enough action Lucius. I'll go find a sailor if you take any longer."

Shifting himself and Harry enough to smack his husband's bum he reminded Harry what he would get if he mentioned any other man. Harry nibbled on his husband's ear and reminded him that he had quite enjoyed the last time he had been a bad boy. Lucius promised Harry could have all the spankings he wanted as he took him.

They pulled apart much later for some dinner and gifts, enjoying a fine dinner of oysters and wine. "I don't think we need any more encouragement."

Lucius fed his husband an oyster. "Only muggles believe these things help a sex drive. They just happened to be the best fresh sea good on the menu tonight."

They went soon back at it and this time their honeymoon trip they were a bit more wild and adventurous in bed for they did not have to worry about Star. They did venture out and Harry got to see the pyramids and the Sphinx, and on the way home they went to the museum in Cairo, but there was not doubt that this was a second honeymoon. They were not planning on another baby until Star was nearly two, but they definitely planned on enjoying the practice as they called it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

April was a big month. Harry had his hands full. Lara had been sent to the manor to stay with her big brother and her niece. Sirius was due any day now. Even though Remus worked from home they had not wanted Lara home. They had thought she would be scared if her dad went into labour. Harry had finished his bank training back at the end of February but he was doing his work for Jack from home once again. He wanted to be able to head for the hospital as soon as he could.

Harry was sitting in the den playing with his own eleven month old and his twenty one month old sister when Lucius came home. "Hey Luc why are you home?"

Lucius bent down and kissed him and scooped up Star who could stand but yet to take any steps. "I would be insulted but we need to rush to the hospital."

Knowing what his husband meant he scooped his sister up off the ground as he stood. He knew that his father must have gone into labour. Sirius and Remus had not been disappointed when they learned they were expecting a second daughter. They had meant it when they thought it would be nice to have two little girls to play with each other and be close. Harry when he thought about another baby thought like them but he was hoping for a son. Unlike his dads who were able to be dads to him even if he was a teen when they adopted him, Draco was his brother and not stepson no matter what he legally was. Harry wanted a little boy of his own next. Lucius would have been thrilled with either one.

Lara looked at her brother when they were heading out. "Hospital? Daddy?"

Harry nodded. "I think our new little sister is about to make her entrance into the world. You know I promised Daddy and Papa to bring you when she did."

She was excited and sure enough when they arrived they found Severus like last time around. Severus took his goddaughter and informed them that the baby had come already. She was nursing now so it would probably be about twenty minutes before they were let inside.

Hands free Harry took Star from his husband. "I am happy that they had an easier time. I remember the scare with Lara."

Lucius kissed him. "I know. I don't think I ever saw you as pale as when we were waiting to find out."

Lara had been born breach and there had been some serious risks and worry that they would need to do a c-section eventually. Harry had been relieved when his sister had come into the world naturally and had been very healthy. They had been in the waiting room for well over an hour before let in that time. Harry could wait twenty minutes and Severus got the two little ones soon distracted with a game and they did not seem to mind the wait either.

Finally a nurse came to the door. "You can all come in now. The dads want to show off their daughter."

Harry scooped up his little sister. "Come on Lara, let us go and see this new sister of ours and see if we should keep her or not."

They walked in and once again found both men in bed together with the baby in Sirius' arms. Remus motioned them over and Harry put Lara down on the bed so she could crawl up with her dads and Remus put her in his lap. Harry went to their side for a picture to be taken of the new family and scooped up his newest sister and goddaughter. He was so amazed. She looked just like Lara when she was born, Sirius in looks except for the amber eyes of Remus.

Lucius had signed the forms as he and Harry had been asked to be godfathers to his newest sister. "And what name has been chosen for this little one."

Remus smiled at his son. "We took a few suggestions this time but chose her name ourselves. So we have named her ."Rhea Iris Black."

They decided to continue the tradition of Lara. Lara was the name of the foster mother of Romulus and Remus but their birth mother was Rhea Silvia, a Vestal virgin. The name honoured not only Remus but also like Jocasta, a moon of Saturn. Iris was of course a flower to honour Lily. Both names really honoured Sirius as well for one came from space and the other from Greek myth, honouring the Black traditions.

Harry kissed his sister before handing her back. "I think you guys did well enough on your own though I did give you some suggestions."

Sirius laughed and kissed his son. "That you did and you did a wonderful job in helping name both of your little sisters. Now our family is complete."

They stayed for a time before Harry took Lara home with them again. His dad and new sister would be in the hospital until the day after that. He knew Lara would be anxious to be home with her new sister when her dads came home from the hospital/

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Days after Rhea came into the world Harry was standing in front of a minister again but as a best man. He and Ophelia were serving as best man and flower girl for Draco. Hermione and Draco had flipped a coin for Hermione argued he was her best friend as well. Hermione had settled for Luna who was also a good friend, as hers..The clearing where Harry's lat birthday had been held was now being used for the ceremony. The beautiful spring day had the blossoms in the trees blooming and it was quite warm and had a much more natural feeling then the formal gardens where Harry and Lucius had taken their vow. Hermione looked beautiful in a muggle style wedding gown with her hair loose but a wreath of flowers in it.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione to be your wife and bond, united in body and soul until death?"

Draco smiled. "I do."

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco as your husband and bond, united in body and soul until death?"

Hermione was in tears. "I do."

Harry handed a ring to Hermione. "Take this ring and claim my stepson as your husband and bond while I stand witness."

Hermione shared a slight laugh at the term but slid the ring on Draco. "With this ring I claim you as my husband."

Luna handed a ring to Draco. "Take this ring and claim my friend Hermione as your wife and bond while I stand witness."

Draco slid the ring on Hermione. "With this ring I claim you as my wife."

The minister smiled. "By the powers that be I pronounce you husband and wife. Draco you may kiss your bride."

Draco pulled Hermione into a long tender kiss as everyone clapped. Harry handed Star off so he could sign the documents. When the couple were finally presented for the first time as Mr and Mrs Draco and Hermione Malfoy they were flooded with the hug and congratulations. Harry was the first to be able to congratulate them. The party moved back to the main grounds where a pavilion like structure of great arbours of birch created almost a tent as they were growing with vines of beautiful spring flowers, aided in their blooming this early of course by magic. The smell of lilacs and other fragrant flowers willed the air. The tables were done in soft spring flowers with very simple center pieces of the same flowers growing in the arbours. The only real fancy piece was an ice sculpture that was a lion and a snake entwined. It reminded Harry of his gifts from his own husband. There was a simple three course dinner of light Northern Italian cuisine. The couple were spending the week in Venice and Florence so their menu was taken from it.

Harry claimed Hermione for the second dance. "So how does it feel to be your much younger brother's stepdaughter in law?"

Hermione broke into laughter. "I had to admit hearing you call Draco your stepson was quite cute. But it does feel odd. I'd not change it but it does feel odd."

When Hermione and Draco became more serious and Harry accepted Lucius' proposal, they often wondered when this day came. It was odd but they were both happy. They were both married to the men they loved. Neither of them would have ever thought even two years ago they would both be Malfoys. Or that either of them would have been Malfoys. But Hermione looking at Draco and Harry at Lucius and Star, they knew they definitely had lucked out.

Lucius claimed his husband for a dance. "I am happy we have Star or I would be feeling like an old man with my son getting married."

Harry smiled. "You do remember your son is a month older then I am. You have your young husband to keep you feeling young, you cradle robber."

Lucius nibbled on his ear. "Cradle robber I am? Well I was thinking about a cradle but I thought in a few months we start working on a little son or daughter."

Harry smiled as he had been thinking the same thing. "Star is nearly a year and we said we wanted them around two years apart. I am up for some practice."

They both decided that they would start trying when they spent the first two weeks in August when they were away. Lucius said he liked his husband's job for Harry could not argue that he was spoiling Harry. Harry would be on a dive the first week, this time in the Antilles. Their anniversary was their big trip time they decided.

Harry rested hi head against his husband. "I would not mind another daughter like my dads, but I would kind of like my own little son this time around."

Author note: Rhea Iris Black: Rhea (Greek) means river or flowing. Rhea Silvia was the Vestal Virgin who was with Mars, the mother of Remus and Romulus. Similar to her sister's name as Lara was named after the adoptive mother of the twins. Rhea though is also a Greek Titan and the name of a moon of Saturn so is a link to Sirius as well. (Both Lara's middle name Jocasta and Rhea come from moons though Jocasta from Jupiter and Rhea of Saturn.

Iris (rainbow) was the Greco-Roman goddess of the rainbow, she connected humankind and the Gods. Not only a link to both Remus and Sirius for the myth names but as the name of a flower it is an honour to Harry following in the Evans tradition of floral names


	10. the gifts

Life was amazing Harry decided. His husband had of course gone bit nuts with their daughter's first birthday party, a huge circus themed event. He had to stop him from buying their daughter her own horse just yet. He was sure she would be riding by three as Draco had. But she had got her first broom from her grandfathers. Harry celebrated his anniversary of the job with a promotion and a chance to lead a dive in Australia in the fall. And by Halloween he and Lucius were trying for their second baby. Harry was surprised with further news. He had been invited to the townhouse to see Hermione and Draco.

Hermione and Draco were still sharing the house with Blaise. He had not wanted to be a third wheel but they insisted there was more then enough room. He had introduced them to his boyfriend at the wedding as promised and Harry had thought they made quite the cute couple.

Harry came into the dinning room babyless for once as his husband had Star. "I am sorry that I am running a bit late. I know that it has become a bad habit."

Hermione laughed and pointed at his chair. "I just got home from work myself. And I don't even have an over active seventeen month old to blame it all on."

Still a very sweet baby Star was definitely a handful. Not in the sense she was fussy but that she had started walking just before her birthday and was talking as well. She was as curious as a cat. He had a feeling she was turning into her Uncles. Fred and George were a constant in her life. Her godfather had every intention of making her into the next generation of prankster. Fred said it was his duty. As the granddaughter of three marauders and his goddaughter, she was destined for it.

Draco kissed his wife. "She seems obsessed with the job. I remind her that we are not even attorneys yet but I am losing her to the office already."

Harry jumped to her defence. "It is your last year of law school. You guys start for jobs next fall and she wants to make sure she beats her husband I think."

Though Hermione denied it he could see the glint in her eyes. They were being able to pass a year earlier. Usually there would be a year practicum. Fortunately the internship the had done for the past two years while had been a paid job, had been enough credit for them to finish. He knew Draco was going to work with the legal department at Malfoy Industries. Hermione had not decided yet if she would do private law or work for the ministry just yet.

Blaise was actually the last to arrive with his boyfriend. "I know that I asked you guys to come and should be on time but mom delayed us."

Jeff smiled as Blaise helped him into a seat. "I tell Blaise I think he is ashamed of me. We never see enough of his friends it seems."

The look of love that passed between the two men told it was a joke. It was true that they had met Jeff only a few times. Draco and Hermione met him before their wedding but even they were rare. Jeff was a work aholic like his boyfriend and the two travelled for their work a lot. They had started dating last July. They had been going strong now for over fifteen and a half months.

Harry looked at Jeff. "I know some good gay guys if you tire of him. I am not sure why you have not gone running off home to the US yet."

Blaise threw a napkin at him. "Don't give him any bright ideas. Besides his contract was up in July and he has signed another two years with my father."

They knew that Jeff had come over originally for an one year work experience job. He had planned to go work for a muggle/wizard bank in New York. His parents lived in muggle Manhattan where his parents were a witch and wizard but his mother was a magical healer and his father was a muggle attorney. Jeff had fallen in love though and not only with Blaise. He loved his job and life in London. But of course the main deciding factor had been his boyfriend.

As they got into the food Harry looked at them. "Not that I mind coming but is there a reason that you have invited me to come for dinner."

Blaise nodded. "We had lunch with my parents to tell them first. I have proposed to Jeff and he had said yes. We plan on marrying on Valentine's Day."

As everyone got up and hugged the couple explained that they had not wanted a long engagement. They were going to spend New Year's in New York so that Blaise could get to know Jeff's parents and two brothers and then would marry in February. The couple had some more news though.

Blaise looked at his landlord. "You guys will have the townhouse to yourself soon. Jeff ad I have decided to take my parents up on their offer finally."

Jeff smirked. "His mother practically forced us to. They wanted to buy us some fancy manor but we have compromised on a three bedroom flat for now."

They had argued with Blaise's parents that they had not needed them to buy a house. Blaise and Jeff were both out of the internship program and were doing work within the private securities department now and made good money. Blaise' mom though insisted that they needed a proper home when they wed.

Blaise shrugged. "Mom reminded us two sets of married couples could not live here and they are going to make it our wedding gift so we can not turn it down."

Jeff kissed him. "You're lucky. My mother would not have compromised. If she had not been beaten to the punch she would have insisted on the proper house."

His parents had come for a few days that summer when Jeff said he was staying and were fond of Blaise's family. Jeff would become a Zaibini as he had two older brothers to carry on his last name, one of them already with two sons. Blaise was an only child of course. They planned on being married here and then having a honeymoon in the States. They had pleased both sets of parents by saying they planned on trying for kids as soon as they married.

Harry looked back and forth. "And which one might I ask can we expect to see a baby bump on?"

Blaise blushed a bit but smiled. "I am. I must admit that after seeing you with Star I wanted to and Jeff was not to anxious for pregnancy."

It had been something they had to discus. Jeff had not been opposed to carry and they had considered the second child switching but Blaise wanted to carry. He was a natural sub in their relationship though unlike Harry and his husband, they did switch positions from time to time which were needed if Jeff was to be pregnant. They were all thrilled with the news. Lucius smiled when Harry got home and shared the news about the wedding.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "Draco let it slip he and Hermione are going to start trying soon since she can take maternity leave when she finishes law school."

Harry was not surprised at all. "Those two will make amazing grandparents and I must say I am going to be the youngest sexiest grandfather on the planet."

Pulling his husband down into bed for their daughter was down for the night Lucius told him the young part might be right but the sexy part he was not so sure about. Harry sunk his teeth into his husband's neck and set to reminding him how sexy he was. They had been trying for a few weeks now for their second child.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas that year was going to be another quiet family one at the manor but it would be far more special. This year Star was old enough to really enjoy it and of course there was also Rhea around this year. Hermione and Harry were both actively trying with their husbands for a baby. Harry had been a bit disappointed it had not happened yet. They had not even tried for Star. One night of no contraception and they had got pregnant. Harry reminded himself they were taking their anniversary trip the day after Christmas. This time they were off to see Machu Pichu as their fourth wonder of the world, in Peru.

Hermione surprised him when she showed up at his office on Christmas Eve. "Harry are you nearly done for the day? I need you to do something with me."

Harry closed his books. "Yes. I really did not need to come in today. I had thought to get some paper work done before we take off for two weeks."

Packing up he had no idea what was going on. He knew that something was up if Hermione was pulling him away from the office. He could not get her to spill it. He went from curious to worried when they ended up at the hospital. It was not until she was on the exam table that she finally was willing to answer.

She took his hand. "I think I might be pregnant. I did not want to get my husband's hopes up yet but I was a bit scared to come on my own."

Harry kissed her. "I will be so happy for you if you are. I can't wait to be Grandpa Harry. I just wish me and Lucius were having as much luck as you two."

Hermione laughed at the term Grandpa Harry. "I guess you will be. I am sure the kids will call you it. And just give you and Luc some more time. Relax."

His husband had been saying the same thing. He thought that they would relax and have some fun on their vacation. Star was conceived when they were so drunk one night that they had a dozen rounds of wild sex which to this day they called their rabbit night. They loved each other and could not take their hands off of each other but they had not had that kind of abandonment as they had before.

The healer came in and started the exam. It took only a few moments. "Well Mrs Malfoy I am happy to tell you and your husband you are three weeks pregnant."

Hermione laughed. "That is amazing news but this is my best friend and step father in law. My husband I did not want to get up his hopes before I found out."

The doctor laughed and said that he was used to such things. He had just been told that she had come in with a Malfoy and assumed it was her husband. He told her the baby had been conceived at the start of December and would be due the first week of September. Harry was so excited for her and as they headed out he knew her husband and his would be in heaven.

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Thank you for coming. Will you do some Christmas shopping with me? I'd like to get a special gift for Draco to break the news to him."

Harry laughed and nodded. "I think that sounds like a plan. You know the only time that I like shopping is when there is a child involved in it."

The next morning Harry watched Hermione from time to time but his eyes were glued to his daughter. He loved watching her go at the gifts with her Aunty Lara, though Rhea was in Harry's arms having a bottle. Lucius laughed that even when their daughter was old enough to be opening and not in his arms, Harry managed to be too busy to open his gifts. When Lucius complained about having to open them all Harry reminded him that Lucius was the one who insisted on spoiling him.

They were nearly done when Hermione handed Lucius and Draco both gifts. "This I and Harry helped pick out. Lucius you will have to share with your husband."

Draco and Lucius were both confused but they opened up their gifts. Draco found a beautiful collection of muggle fairy tales and a teddy bear. Lucius found two t-shirts and a beautiful silver picture frame. Harry saw the tears in his husband's eyes when he read the t-shirts. One said Proud Grandpa, and one world's sexiest grandpa. Lucius knew it would be a debate over who got which shirt. Harry had thought they could trade.

Draco looked at his wife. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

Hermione kissed him. "On September fifth if the baby is on time we will have our own son or daughter. But being a Malfoy I doubt the child will be on time."

Laughter filled the room as Draco dragged his wife into a hug and long passionate kiss. They were so excited. Hermione would continue working for Malfoy industries after she finished law school and get her maternity leave from them paid. She would consider a private firm or the ministry down the line. Harry had never seen his brother this happy except on his wedding day and he knew Lucius was in heaven as well.

Lucius held his husband close. "Well we will work on our own little one when we are away and maybe our grandchild and new child will go to school together."

Harry smiled. "I like the sounds of that but I think the key here is not trying. I think the two of us need to just relax and fuck like bunny rabbits."

Laughing Lucius assured his husband he more then liked the sounds of that. They were met with groans as too many ears over heard that. Luckily Star and his sisters were both too young and to occupied with the Christmas gifts to have taken any notice of what had been said or the reaction. They were excited when they were told though that Draco and Hermione would be having a baby.

Draco smiled and scooped up his little sister. "You my little Star are going to be an Aunt before you are three. I think you'll make a pretty cool one."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Draco had chosen not to marry in Cornwall but Blaise and Jeff had taken the offer. The couple exchanged their vows down on the beach with just their families there. It was a beautiful ceremony and there was a large reception up in the manor. Jeff's family were great people and they adored Blaise. Harry knew his friend was definitely madly in love and he knew the couple were keeping to their word of trying for a baby right away.

As they were dancing during the reception Harry looked at his husband. "You never asked why I was late."

Lucius kissed him. "You are even more a work aholic then I have been as of late. I assumed you could not pull yourself away from your desk."

Harry laughed and elbowed his husband in the ribs. It was true. Harry had become quite the work aholic especially since that first promotion. He was organizing another dive program for spring this time.

Harry kissed him. "I had to tell Jack I won't be an active diver this time. I went to the doctor this morning. I am six weeks pregnant."

Lucius stared at him. "You mean that we conceived at New Years? When we were on our honeymoon?"

Nodding Harry reminded his husband they had kept their promise to fuck like rabbits. They had seen Machu Pichu and a bit more but they had become very creative when it came to exciting and wild spaces to have sex. They definitely put aside all the pressure to get pregnant and just went at it with abandonment.

Draco who had been dancing with his wife near by had over heard and came to hug them. "This means your child and grandchild will be going to school together."

Lucius laughed for the baby would be due in October a month after their grandchild. "We always knew there was a chance and it would be pretty cool."

They all thought it would definitely be an experience. It would be amazing in eleven years when they took Draco and Hermione's first born to the train to catch it for their first year and they would be with their niece or nephew. They wondered if they would be in the same house.

Blaise came over. "I should be hurt that you are stealing the limelight from me and Jeff but we are so happy for you Harry. We know how anxious you were."

Harry hugged him. "Thanks for letting us share the news. Besides I think you and your husband are still the center of attention at this amazing wedding."

As they went for the rest of the reception Harry was enjoying this. He had been petrified last time. He had been single and in school. Lucius had walked out on him and he had nearly had an abortion. Now he and Lucius were married, had a beautiful nearly two year old and they were both over the moon about the baby.

Lucius held him close later as there were some fireworks over the water. "This I must say is the best Valentine's day gift I have ever received my love."


	11. the epilogue

Being pregnant was much easier the second time around. Harry had few symptoms this time and he did not wind up in the hospital at all. He also got to share the pregnancy with his husband from the start. It was nice having his husband there the entire time holding him not just for morning sickness. Beyond that he got to share the pregnancy not with one but two friends. It turns out Blaise was pregnant when they married for he and Jeff had started trying before they wed. He was not due until November for he had only been days pregnant at their wedding but all three their children would go to school together. In August the Malfoys and Zaibinis had a three way baby shower though Harry had argued since he had one for Star, he had not needed another on.

Hermione was due first and Harry was glad he could not b on a dive for they were worried that Hermione would be right. Malfoy babies tended to be on their own schedule. Harry and Lucius had no intention of missing the grand entrance of their first grandchild into the world. Harry still laughed to think he'd be a Grandpa. It turned out their first grandchild decided to be an early riser and cam September first.

Harry and Star had been out in the gardens playing as he was trying to stay cool as it was still extremely hot. "Hey princess, ready to go back inside?"

Star looked up from where she was playing in hr little mini pool Hermione had given them, a muggle object. "No Papa."

Sighing and shaking his head Harry wished he had the energy to go and swim in the adult pool. It was one of the many perks of their mansion. But being eight months pregnant he did not have the energy to even change into some swim trunks at that point. He could settle for the cold drink and the fan spell that he had got going. He definitely wished he had planned the timing on his newest better. He had already given birth to Star when it became any where near this hot. She had been born early May and it was only the end of the spring rally. Ad they had been in Scotland which is always slightly cooler.

Lucius surprised him by coming up behind him and kissing him tenderly along the back of his neck. "My love we need to get our dolphin out of the pool and dry."

Harry turned to kiss his husband. "I assume since you are home in the middle of the day and making me force our daughter from her pool, we are to be Grandpas."

Lucius smiled and nodded. "Hermione went into labour this morning. She insisted she did not want to stress you when you are so close to your own date."

Harry laughed as it sounded just like Hermione. Before Harry could accuse him of knowing Lucius assured him he had not known either. Draco had known his father could not hide anything from Harry. H had known that Harry and his dad would be happier and comfortable at home till the baby came. Lucius from what he knew Hermione was still pushing but by the time they got there the baby would probably be born and Hermione would have had some time to bond.

Harry scooped up his daughter to take hr up to get dressed. "Little princess you are about to become Aunty Star. Draco and Hermione are having their baby."

Star was as excited to be an Aunt as a big sister. She was too young to know how odd it was she was an Aunt at age two. "Yeah Papa, me want to see, me want to."

Harry and Hermione, even Blaise had decided they would not find out the genders of their babies before they were born. Harry had a feeling there was sons for all three or at least him and Hermione. Draco always said Malfoy babies were boys first born. He knew Draco would love a daughter; she would have him wrapped as Star did, but all first born Malfoys in six generations had been sons. Harry secretly hoped for Draco that h was wrong. He knew Draco were holding out hope for a little girl. Harry was both sure but from the different way he was carrying, he believed or hoped his own was the son he had been praying for.

Lucius led them out for the bus as they could not apparate. "Blaise and Jeff will be bringing the Grangers to the hospital but at this rate they will beat us."

Harry elbowed his husband being careful of his daughter in the process. "They do not have a two year old bathing beauty for them to take care of either."

Sure enough by the time they got to the hospital they were the last ones to come into the room. Draco and Hermione were sitting in the bed and Harry was delighted to se that the bundle in Hermione's arms was pink. He could see from the look of shear heaven in Draco's face that he was in absolute heaven. Draco was already wrapped around his daughter's finger and Hermione was just as happy.

Harry came to their side. "It seems that you were wrong about the first born Malfoy being always a son Draco. I hope you are not disappointed."

Draco looked down on his perfect little girl. "I think I can live with her. She is pretty cute."

She was the spitting image of Draco and Star except for the eyes. Like Star she got her eyes from the non Malfoy parent. In her case she had the most beautiful warm caramel eyes from Hermione. Harry got to hold hr but he passed her off to Lucius who shared her with the other grandparents when Harry and Blaise signed off as the godparents for the little girl. They had both been honoured to be asked.

Lucius looked down at his granddaughter. "And what name have you chosen for our little granddaughter her?"

Hermione made the introductions for them. "We have decided to name our beautiful daughter Gemini Dahlia Malfoy."

They had chosen to continue the Black tradition of Greek myth or space names and had gone for the constellation Gemini as Draco was a constellation. Dahlia was a type of flower and was to honour Narcissa. It was definitely a unique name but brought many smiles to the grandparents as well as Jeff and Blaise.

Harry accepted his new granddaughter back as Lucius held Star up to see. "Hey Gemma, I'm your Grandpa Harry and this is your Aunt Star and Grandpa Luc."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gemma never gave her mother much peace in hr belly. Hermione had even more trouble with morning sickness and symptoms then Harry had with Star. And she was not much better since she was born. She had colic when she had first come home and Draco had spent many a night pacing with his newborn daughter. Harry would have been happy to help as Draco had with Star but he was so pregnant with his own he had not been much help. He wished he was Hermione for this time it seemed the second Malfoy he gave birth to decide to be stubborn and not make their entrance on time. He went a wk past his due date.

His dads and sisters cam to visit him and keep him company one afternoon. Like Star was excited about Gemma, both three year old Lara and one year old Rhea were excited about the birth of their newest niece of nephew. Both little girls were hoping for a second niece. His dads hoped for a grandson as they knew Harry wanted on badly. They could understand him wanting a son of his own since his stepson was older then he was.

Harry was playing with his sisters and daughter who were doing a puzzle when he realized his pants were soaking wet. "I think you guys need to take me to the hospital."

Remus noticed first and smiled. "Girls you are going to stay here with Papa/ Grandpa Sirius and I am taking Harry to the office for a bit."

Just like when Rhea was born they had not wanted to worry Star or his sisters so Harry acted as normal as he could when his dad led him to the fireplace. He assured Harry when he was being helped into a bed and put into a gown, that his husband would be found and brought as well as Draco and Hermione of course. Lucius arrived just in time for it seemed that his pregnancy even though quit late had progressed amazingly quickly.

Lucius cam to his side as the healer told him to start pushing. "I need to thank our son or daughter. They just got me out of the most boring staff meetings ever."

Harry laughed and kissed him. "Your child and I are grateful that we could save you from the fat. I need my husband here by my side."

He was told to start pushing and he clung to his husband and father as he did. It might have been moving quicker then with Star but it was definitely as painful with his second as it had been with his daughter. He was sobbing by the time the healer told him they had seen the head but he found the energy some where. The baby cam free and as the room filled with the sounds of a baby crying to see what it was.

The healer smiled as he handed the baby off to the nurse. "I am happy to tell you that you have a healthy little baby boy."

Lucius kissed his husband. "You have your wish my love. You have your own little boy to raise finally."

Harry could not celebrate the news though for he was in absolute sheer pain and the healer looked at him and started running a diagnostic. Lucius was scared as he watched his husband sobbing in pain.

He looked up. 'Well it seems we missed something on the scan. You have another little baby here making his or her way out. You have twins Mr Malfoy."

Lucius was shocked and held his husband. "You are truly a miracle worker Harry. Twins are nearly unheard of in male pregnancies. Come on Harry. Come push."

Though he was absolutely exhausted and did not know where he could find the energy Harry knew he wanted to have the other baby into the world. Finding and drawing upon his father and husband in the end Harry. Just before he gave up a second beautiful baby made their way into the world, a second daughter for the couple. She was only slightly smaller and still very healthy.

Lucius kissed Harry. "Our family is complete, two sons and two daughters, a nice balance."

Harry clung to his husband. "Go cut their cords Luc." And turning to his dad. "Tell them the baby is healthy. I want to see their shock when they see twins."

Laughing Remus assured his son h would not break the news on them. Harry was in heaven as his son was placed into his arms. He would love the little girl just as much as he loved Star and the boy but h was in haven. Just like Lucius had been dreaming of a daughter and had been in heaven when Star was born, Harry was with their son. He knew most men would be with their first son. Lucius already had his first son. He agreed with Lucius, they had two sons and two daughters as he did count Draco in that, and their family was complete. Well except for some grandchildren more to come.

The nurse showed him how to nurse twins at the same time though later he would nurse one and Lucius could bottle feed the other one. They had an hour of peace with the twins before their company had come in. He could see the shock. Not only because twins were uncommon for had males but as there been no sign of a second baby in the scans. The healer said it was not uncommon.

Draco was amazed. "Are we seeing things or did you guys steal a baby or something? I can't believe you guys never told us you were having twins."

Harry kissed Star who was placed on the bed with them. "We did not know either. Our newest princess was as much a surprise to us as to the rest of you."

Of course Star was over the moon and so were his sisters. They were all happy for the girl though they did tell him the boy was cute as well. They had asked Luna who had come in with the others and George since Fred was for Star, to be godparents so they named them for their son. They had decided since Draco and Hermione were brother and sister in law they would ask Jeff and Blaise and the couple who had come among the others was honoured to be asked for the daughter.

Remus looked at the twins. "I know you now had two to name but did you guys come up with names for your precious twins."

Harry smiled. "Our beautiful son we have decided to name Jack Prospero Malfoy."

Lucius introduced their daughter. "And this is Eden Cressida Malfoy."

The middle names had continued the Black tradition of space names. Both Prospero and Cressida were moons of Uranus like Ophelia. Their first names they decided to be a bit more original this time. Jack was a species of fish and was inspired by Harry's job and the dives. Eden was inspired by the garden of Ede and was sort of a link to the Evans tradition. They had considered moon names for the first names but had preferred their choices as first names for the twins. They were met with great approval from the family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nine years later... Harry could not believe the day had come. It was the last day of August and the family was having a big dinner. His precious Star was starting school the next day. Star was a mini Draco; she had his smirk and sense of humour and just was her brother all over. Harry had no doubt he had a snake on his hands. Her godfather loved her to bits for she had also turned out to have a real interest in potions though she did like to fly as much as her Papa and big brother. She had got an owl from her dads for a late birthday gift and a broom from Draco, getting an IOU on her birthday. But it had been the apothecary she was most excited by when shopping which made Severus beam.

Eden came bounding in with her Aunt Gemma. "Papa are Uncle Blaise and Uncle Jeff going to be here soon?"

Harry laughed. "I am sure your Uncles will be arriving soon. I am sure you really want to see them bad."

He laughed when he thought about two years from now. Gemma, Eden and Jack and Blaise's daughter Caden Alida would all start school. Harry sometimes felt bad for his son. The three girls were inseparable and when together could be as much a handful as the twins. Not that Jack was not a ball of energy either.

Draco laughed as he heard. "You know your other cousins will be coming s well as your Grandfathers and the girls as well."

Harry shook his head and reminded his best friend that when those three were together there were no others in the room. Draco and Hermione had stopped at two, blessed with a son three years after Gemma, Scorpio Michael who had just turned six. Along with his dads and sisters Jeff and Blaise were coming with their three, their two sons who were now seven and five. There would be the Weasleys and some others like Luna and Neville coming as well.

Lucius pulled him in for a kiss. "Well Mr Vice-president of the company are you starting to feel old now that our daughter will be starting to school?"

Harry smiled at his new title but elbowed his husband in the ribs. "I remind you my love that you are the cradle robber here and will actually need that cane soon."

Eleven years of marriage they were s strong and happy as ever and their children often groaned that they were like honeymooners. There had been worry when people found out he was involved with Lucius for they were not sure the two ever could be happy but no one could ever think they were anything less.

Author note: Gemini Dahlia Malfoy: Gemini (Latin) means the twins and refers to the constellation since Draco is one. Dahlia (Greek) means a flower named for botanist A. Dahl. In honour of Narcissa. Scorpio Michael Malfoy. Scorpio (Latin) scorpion, the constellation and a variation of the name for Draco's son in books Michael (Hebrew) who is like God, in honour of Hermione's father

Jack Prospero Malfoy: Jack (English) is a variation to John which means gracious or merciful, name of several species of fish as well as a tropical fruit tree, inspired by Harry's diving job instead of something like Darwin. Prospero (Latin) fortunate a moon of Uranus like Ophelia but it is also the name of the lead in the play the Tempest. Eden Cressida Malfoy: Eden (Hebrew) paradise, like her brother is a more general link to the Evans, inspired by the tropical paradises of their dive vacations Cressida (Greek):means golden, a moon of Uranus like Prospero and Ophelia, she is a character from Shakespeare's Troilus and Cressida

Caden Alida Zaibini: Caden (American) means fighter and Alida (Latin) means small, she was born not long after the twins and a bit premature was a little small


End file.
